My Brother, My Savior
by Hades'Ai
Summary: Karena ia bersumpah akan menyelamatkan saudaranya meskipun itu menyiksa dirinya.
1. Chapter 1: Threat

Pagi yang cerah melingkupi seluruh wilayah Sanctuary. Awan pun menggantung rendah dibalik langit, menyambut datangnya sang Apollo. Bunga-bunga juga tampak bermekaran dan burung-burung terbang kesana kemari dengan riangnya. Keramahan pagi tampaknya sukses menyapa setiap makhluk dipermukaan bumi, termasuk para penghuni kuil-kuil suci Sanctuary. Di salah satu kuil - tepatnya kuil Gemini - tampak seorang lelaki berambut biru gelap yang kelihatannya sedang marah.

"Kanon! Bangun! Ini sudah siang bodoh! Aku meninggalkanmu sehari semalam dan kau sudah merajai kuil ini hah! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai ruang tengah menjadi berantakan begitu?!" teriak seorang lelaki yang diketahui bernama Saga itu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar adiknya yang sepertinya sedang terlelap.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana Saga pergi semalam, ia mendapat tugas dari Athena untuk membantu penduduk suatu desa di tepi pantai dari serangan perompak. Tampaknya misi itu sukses Saga lalui tanpa beban sedikitpun, dan pagi ini ia baru pulang dari misinya.

"KANON!" Serunya tak tanggung-tanggung. Dengan penuh emosi Saga mendobrak pintu berwarna coklat gelap itu.

Saga pun masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya dengan segera. Namun,yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kamar tidur yang berantakan. Disebelahnya, daun jendela kamar juga terbuka lebar, dan terdapat secarik kertas putih yang terlipat diatas tumpukan bantal. Seketika, rasa penasaran menggantikan amarah yang meluap didalam dirinya. Saga memiringkan kepalanya dan membuka kertas itu perlahan lalu membacanya. Ekspresi penasaran yang ditunjukkannya pun segera berubah begitu ia mengetahui isi surat itu. Kedua alisnya bertemu sementara jantungnya berdebar. Keringat membasahi dahinya dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

" _Gemini Saga. Aku menculik adikmu, Kanon. Jika kau ingin dia selamat, datanglah ke Pulau Kail di sebelah utara Sanctuary. Dan satu lagi, kau harus datang kesini sendirian. Jika aku melihat orang lain selain dirimu, akan kubunuh adikmu!"_

"SIAL! APA-APAAN INI?!"Saga meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk. Terlihat urat-urat bermunculan didahinya. Tak tunggu lama, ia langsung berlari menuju Pope's Chamber untuk menemui Sang Dewi junjungannya.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: My first fanfic, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.**

Saya Author baru, dan baru pertama kali bikin fanfic ^_^

.

 **My Brother, My Savior**

Chapter 1: Threat

 **.**

 **.**

Saga tiba di teras Pope's Chamber dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ia pun dengan segera mengetuk pintu keemasan itu dan mendorongnya lemah agar tak mengejutkan siapa pun yang berada didalam. Saga mendapati Athena tengah sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas laporan dari para Gold Saint. Di samping Athena, juga terlihat Sagittarius Aiolos yang tengah menyerahkan selembar berkas kepada Athena. Dari sambutan cosmonya, Saga tau bahwa Athena menyadari keberadaannya.

Tidak melupakan sopan santun, Saga pun langsung berlutut hormat dihadapan Sang Dewi Perang. "Saga? Bagaimana misimu?" Tanya Athena tanpa menoleh. "Misi telah saya selesaikan, Athena-sama. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Anda." Kata Saga dengan suara pelan.

Athena mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang sang Gemini sendu. "Saga, ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat cemas. Apa ada sesuatu yang meresahkanmu?"

Saga memandang Athena sejenak dalam diam. Ia tak yakin ingin mengatakan hal ini setelah memandang raut wajah sang Dewi yang menyatakan kekhawatiran.

"Maaf, Athena-sama. Kanon... diculik" ucap Saga dengan setengah menunduk.

Sejenak, suasana ruangan itu berubah. Keheningan dan ketegangan pun tercipta cukup lama sebelum Aiolos berseru kaget.

"Apa kau bilang Saga? Kanon, diculik?!"

"Tapi.. Bagaimana mungkin?!" Seru Athena melanjutkan perkataan sang Sagittarius.

"Itu benar. Tadi pagi, saat saya baru pulang dari misi, saya menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan bahwa Kanon telah diculik. Dan penculiknya meminta saya datang ke Pulau Kail untuk menyelamatkan Kanon." Jawab Saga.

Aiolos langsung mengambil busur emas kebanggaannya yang diletakkannya di lantai. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu menyelamatkannya. Aku akan..."

"Tidak, Aiolos." Kata Saga tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Aiolos.

"Ada apa, Saga?" tanya Athena heran. Dua pasang mata pun dengan segera terarah pada sang Gemini yang kini tampak ragu.

"Penculiknya mengatakan kalau aku harus kesana sendirian. Jika dia melihat ada orang lain, dia langsung membunuh Kanon." Kata Saga menjelaskan.

"Sial!" Aiolos menghentakkan ujung busurnya ke lantai. Terlihat raut marah diwajahnya.

Athena melihat ekpresi sedih dan khawatir yang terukir di wajah Saga. Ia menutup mata dan menghela napas sejenak, lalu mengambil sebuah pisau dan maju ke hadapan Saga.

"Athena-sama!" Seru Aiolos terkejut begitu melihat Dewi-nya membawa sebuah pisau.

"A-Athena-sama? Untuk apa pisau itu?" Tanya Saga kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Athena.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Athena menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau itu. Cairan merah kental pun dengan segera mengalir dari tangannya.

Athena-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan?!" ucap Saga dengan nada khawatir, ia pun langsung berdiri dari posisinya.

Athena memegang Gold Cloth Saga dan mengalirkan darahnya. Darah itu membasahi armor emas milik sang Gemini yang kini menatap Athena heran. Seketika itu juga Gold Clothnya bersinar keemasan.

"Ahh...ini kan.." Ucap Saga terkejut melihat Gold Cloth nya yang bersinar.

"Itu.." Aiolos tidak dapat menyambung kalimatnya lagi setelah melihat Gold Cloth Gemini yang menyilaukan mata.

Saga dan Aiolos pun merasakan cosmo Athena yang beresonansi dengan Gold Cloth Gemini walau hanya sebentar.

"Kau akan membutuhkan ini. Sekarang pergilah ke pulau Kail, dan selamatkan adikmu" Kata Athena sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Athena-sama. Saya bersumpah akan membawa kanon kembali." Kata Saga. Saga pun menunduk dihadapan Dewi Junjungannya sementara Aiolos pun maju ke hadapan Saga dan memegang pundaknya.

"Bawa Kanon pulang, Saga." Ucapnya lembut. Saga pun mengangguk sebagai respon dari perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dengan segera Saga pergi keluar meninggalkan Pope's Chamber dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

" _Tunggu aku Kanon, aku akan menyelamatkanmu._ " Katanya dalam hati.

Sang penjaga kuil Kembar itupun mulai menuruni tangga-tangga di Sanctuary sementara matahari mulai meninggi.

.

.

.

Saga berjalan cepat melewati Kuil Scorpio. Kebetulan, penjaga kuil yang bernama Milo itu sedang berada di teras kuil sambil melihat Saga berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Saint berambut ungu itu pun dengan sigap langsung mendekati Saga.

"Yo, Saga. Ada apa? Kelihatannya ada yang tidak beres?" kata Milo dengan santainya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Milo." Jawab Saga dingin tanpa melihat Milo.

Milo yang haus akan rasa penasaran pun segera menarik paksa tangan Saga. "Hei, Saga! Kalau kau seperti itu, aku jadi khawatir tau!"

Saga langsung menepis tangan Milo tanpa berbicara.

Rasa penasaran Milo pun menjadi-jadi. Merasa diabaikan, ia pun dengan segera melompat dihadapan Saga lalu menahan dada Saga dengan tangannya.

"Saga! Kau ini kenapa?! Apa yang salah denganmu?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Diam!" Saga yang sudah jengkel dengan kelakuan Milo pun mencengkeram tangan Milo yang menahannya dan membuangnya. Tangan satunya pun dengan segera mencekik leher Milo, lalu menahannya pada salah satu pilar kuil Scorpio.

"Aghh.. Apa yang.." Kedua tangan Milo memegang tangan Saga yang mencekiknya sementara ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu, jadi kau diam saja!" Saga menatap tajam mata Milo, sementara tangannya masih menahan leher Milo.

"Ba-baiklah... tapi... le-lepaskan aku.." Pinta Milo dengan napas tercekat.

Wajah Saga terlihat sudah tenang, namun masih penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Maaf, Milo." Katanya sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari leher Milo. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia pun langsung meninggalkan Kuil Scorpio sambil mengabaikan tatapan heran sang pemilik kuil.

"akh...dia itu kenapa sih?" kata Milo sambil mengusap lehernya yang masih terasa sakit.

Ketika Saga memasuki kuil Virgo, ia berpapasan dengan sang penjaga kuil yang sedang bermeditasi. Saint berambut pirang lurus itu sempat membuka matanya dan melirik Saga yang lewat didepannya. Saga pun menoleh sejenak sebelum Shaka menutup matanya kembali. "Selamatkan dia, Saga" ucap Shaka tiba-tiba. Saga sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Shaka bahwa sang Virgo mengetahui masalah yang sedang dihadapi dirinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Saga segera tenang begitu menyadari kalau manusia yang dikatakan mendekati dewa itu memiliki indra yang luar biasa. Wajar saja kalau Shaka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Semua Kuil yang Saga lewati, rata-rata para penjaganya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Bahkan saat Saga melewati Kuil Leo, Aiolia yang melihat Saga pun ingin bertanya. Tapi saat dia baru ingin melontarkan pertanyaan, Saga langsung menatap matanya dengan tajam, membuat Adik dari penjaga kuil Sagittarius itupun langsung keringat dingin dan segera membatalkan niatnya.

Pengecualian terjadi di Kuil Cancer. Penjaganya yang memiliki hobi mengumpulkan topeng dari mayat manusia itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Saga. Bahkan ia cuek saja saat berpapasan dengan Saga di kuil Keempat itu. Deathmask memang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya.

Ketika Saga memasuki Kuilnya ia langsung menuju ke kamar adiknya. Ia menghela nafas sambil memandang seluruh isi kamar Kanon yang berantakan. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju ke lantai didepan jendela yang terbuka. Ia melihat ada percikan darah disitu. "Ada darah? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?" Saga berjalan mendatangi lantai tersebut, lalu berlutut memandang darah itu. Saga memegang darah tersebut lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Sumpahnya tertuju untuk penculik Kanon, tentu saja. Saga pun menutup matanya.

"Mungkin aku memang sangat panik tadi pagi sampai tidak menyadari ada percikan darah disini." Sesalnya. Saga pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sejenak sang Gemini menoleh memandang kebelakang - tempat tidur Kanon -, sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat Saga melewati Kuil Aries, ia bertemu seseorang berambut lavender yang ia kenal dengan Aries Mu. Mu yang saat itu sedang memperbaiki Bronze Cloth pun terkejut melihat sikap Saga yang tak biasa. Mu pun langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berlari ke arah Saga.

"Saga? Ada apa? Mengapa kau tergesa-gesa?" tanya Mu khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mu" ucap Saga bohong. Tetapi Mu yang memiliki psychokinesis terkuat diantara para Gold Saint itu tahu kalau Saga sedang berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Saga. Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang dengan melihat raut wajahnya. Kau terlihat cemas, katakan saja padaku apa yang terjadi." Kata murid dari Pope Shion itu.

Saga pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Angin semilir yang lembut terasa bertiup disela-sela keheningan yang terjadi. Akhirnya, Saga pun berbalik menghadap Mu dan menutup matanya sambil berpikir.

" _Sepertinya lebih baik aku menceritakannya. Kurasa Mu lebih dapat diandalkan, tidak seperti kalajengking bodoh itu_ " katanya dalam hati.

"Kanon... diculik" ucap Saga pelan.

Sontak Mu pun terkejut. "Eh? Kanon, diculik?"

"Iya. Dia diculik dan sepertinya berada di Pulau Kail. Penculiknya mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkanku."

"S-Saga! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" pinta Mu secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak Mu, penculiknya mengatakan bahwa aku harus kesana sendiri. Jika dia melihat orang lain bersamaku, dia akan membunuh Kanon!" Ucap Saga dengan suara tinggi.

Mu sedikit terkejut karena suara Saga meninggi. Saga yang menyadari akan hal itupun langsung menunduk.

"Maaf, Mu. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat ini." Katanya lirih.

Mu yang mengerti perasaan Saga langsung memegang pundaknya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu." katanya dengan suara yang lembut.

Saga sedikit tersenyum, ia pun memeluk Mu singkat. Mu sedikit terkejut, namun tetap membalas pelukan Saga.

"Selamatkan Kanon, Saga. Aku serahkan dia padamu" Kata Mu sambil mengelus punggung Saga.

Saga melepaskan pelukannya dari Mu. "Terima kasih." Katanya tulus.

Dan ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Sanctuary menuju Pulau Kail.

...OOO...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fanfic :'v

awalnya males *pake banget*. Tapi temen saya *author juga* tetep nyuruh & memberikan dukungan sehingga saya bisa bikin fanfic yang apa adanya ini \ :v /

Kritik & sarannya ditunggu ya :3

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Phobos

Langit tampak memerah walau matahari masih terlihat tinggi. Awan tipis pun menyelimuti langit sementara angin bertiup cukup kencang mendorong kapal kecil itu menjauh. Suara gempuran ombak terdengar keras saat keheningan yang tidak biasa terjadi. Ya, Saga kini sedang berdiri mematung menatap luasnya laut yang menghampar dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sementara rambut keunguannya bebas berkibar diterpa angin. Pandangan matanya kosong dan pikirannya tak dapat lepas dari adiknya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat menyesal karena tak dapat menjaga keselamatan adiknya sendiri.

Setelah sekitar satu jam lamanya menempuh perjalanan laut, akhirnya Saga pun tiba di Pulau Kail. Sekilas, pulau ini tampak mengerikan dan sepertinya tidak berpenghuni.

Ia dengan segera menapakkan kakinya diatas daratan itu. Pasirnya tampak putih dan banyak pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh disekitar pantai. Namun bagaimanapun, ia tahu keindahan itu menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya didalamnya.

Saga menutup matanya dan menghela napas, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Gemini itu tahu dengan jelas, bahwa bertempur dengan amarah adalah tindakan yang bodoh.

" _Bagaimanapun,_ _aku_ _akan menyelamatkanmu, K_ _anon. T_ _unggu saja._ " ucap Saga dalam hati.

Saga pun berjalan memasuki pulau itu, pulau yang luas. Hawa kegelapan memancar kuat dari pusatnya sementara cosmo asing merangsang indranya. Setelah sekitar 30 menit melewati hutan rimba dan menyeberangi sebuah sungai, dari kejauhan Saga melihat sebuah bangunan dengan tiga lantai yang berada ditengah-tengah Pulau Kail.

Saga berhenti sejenak dan menatap bangunan itu penuh curiga. Cosmo yang mengintimidasi pun mulai terasa ketika ia mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya disitu." Kata Saga sambil meneruskan perjalanannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning:  
** **T** **erdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.**

.

 **My Brother, My Savior**

Chapter 2: Phobos

.

.

Saga tiba di depan pintu masuk bangunan itu persis sebelum matahari terbenam. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun segera membuka pintu bangunan itu dengan kasar. Terdengar decitan yang memekakkan telinga ketika pintu itu dibuka.

Bangunan itu terlihat gelap di dalamnya. Hanya terlihat seberkas cahaya matahari senja yang masuk melalui celah-celah bangunan, sangat redup. Saga mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan itu.

Saat Saga berada disebuah ruangan pada lantai pertama, ia menemukan potongan-potongan rambut berwarna biru dan cipratan darah yang berceceran di lantai. Saga berlutut memandang rambut yang berlumuran darah itu lalu menggenggamnya. Seketika itu juga ia menghela napas sambil menutup matanya untuk mengendalikan amarah yang kian meledak dalam dirinya. Ia tahu, potongan-potongan rambut dan darah itu sengaja diletakkan disitu untuk mengacaukan emosinya. Saga segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat sekeliling, terlalu gelap disana. Saga pun sedikit membakar cosmo keemasannya untuk menerangi ruangan itu, dan ia melihat sebuah tangga berada di sudut ruangan itu.

"Disana..." Gumamnya pelan. Ia pun dengan segera berjalan kearah tangga itu dan menaikinya.

.

.

.

Saga pun tiba di lantai dua, terlihat sangat gelap disana. Saga merasakan sebuah cosmo yang mengintimidasi disekelilingnya, ia mengetahui bahwa disana ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Ya, seseorang yang berhubungan erat dengan penculikan adiknya.

Ketika Saga menginjakkan kaki memasuki sebuah ruangan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar jentikan jari dan seketika itu juga obor yang berada di dinding ruangan itu menyala dengan sendirinya, lalu terdengar sebuah suara serta terlihat siluet seseorang.

"Selamat datang di Pulau Kail, Gemini Saga." kata seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Saga yang mendengar suara dan melihat siluet seseorang itu pun langsung berhenti. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang itu pun muncul dan berjalan ke arah Saga. "Namaku Phobos." Jawabnya dengan seringaian penuh arti.

"Dimana Kanon?!" Tanya Saga dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Geraman meluncur tiba-tiba dari mulutnya sementara matanya menatap tajam Phobos.

"Adikmu bersama Tuanku." Jawab Phobos dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan adikku!" Seru Saga yang hampir kehilangan emosi.

Laki-laki itu pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bawah, dan dari lantai keluarlah sebuah tombak panjang. "Oh.. kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu disini." Katanya.

Phobos mengangkat tombak itu dan memutarnya, membuat sebuah perangkap api yang mengelilingi Saga.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur." Katanya dengan nada mengejek sambil mengarahkan tombaknya ke Saga.

"Kau pikir api ini bisa menahanku?" Saga menebas tangan kanannya di udara dan melenyapkan api yang mengelilinginya, lalu ia pun membakar cosmonya.

"ANOTHER DIMENSION." Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi alam semesta.

Phobos mengangguk dan melihat sekeliling. "Ohohoho... Pantas saja kau disebut sebagai Gold Saint terkuat, aku cukup terkesan. Tapi..."

Phobos menghentakkan ujung tombaknya ke lantai dan saat itu juga ruang dimensi milik Saga pecah berkeping-keping.

Saga sedikit tersentak saat Another Dimension-nya dihancurkan semudah itu oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya, ia berpikir bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang biasa.

"... apakah dimensi buatanmu mampu menahanku, HAH?!" Kata Phobos sambil mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah Saga.

"Kau, yang menculik Kanon. Iya, kan?!" tanya Saga dengan nada tinggi.

Phobos yang mendengar itu pun terkekeh sambil menancapkan tombaknya kelantai. "Heh.. tak kusangka pertahanan di Sanctuary sangat lemah, sehingga aku bisa menerobos masuk."

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasuki Sanctuary?" Tanya Saga menyambung pertanyaannya.

Phobos pun menyeringai dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Hermes."

Wajah Saga menunjukkan ekspresi bingung bercampur dengan terkejut. Ia tahu siapa 'Hermes' itu, namun ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Dewa pembawa pesan itu akan ikut campur dalam hal ini.

"Hermes?"

"Ya, Hermes. Dia yang membantuku. Tuanku membayarnya, kau tahu? Dewa licik itu selalu mengerjakan apa yang diminta jika bayarannya cukup." Kata Phobos sambil menarik tombaknya.

.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Seseorang yang misterius sedang duduk disebuah singgasana dan Phobos berlutut dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Kau ingat misimu, Phobos?" Tanya orang itu._

 _"_ _Ya Tuan, aku dan Hermes sudah bersiap-siap. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin." Jawab Phobos._

 _Orang itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Letakkan kertas ini di kuil itu." Kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Phobos._

 _"_ _Baik Tuan." Phobos pun menerima kertas itu lalu berdiri._

 _"_ _Dan ingat satu hal, jangan sampai ketahuan. Biar Gemini itu yang pertama kali mengetahuinya saat pagi nanti." Sambung orang itu._

 _Phobos pun mengangguk singkat sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Di Sanctuary, ketika sebagian besar Gold Saint beserta sang Dewi Athena sedang tertidur, Phobos dengan bantuan Hermes menyelinap tanpa suara menuju ke kuil Gemini. Phobos yang berkemampuan 'melenyapkan' 100% cosmonya agar tidak terdeteksi, dengan segera masuk kedalam kamar para Gemini itu melalui jendela kamarnya yang tidak terkunci. Phobos melihat saudara kembar Gemini Saga itu sedang terlelap pulas, ia pun dengan cepat melompat ke sampingnya._

 _"_ _Ini mangsanya.." Kata Phobos sambil menyeringai._

 _Kanon yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menyelinap ke kamarnya, langsung terbangun dan menatap tajam Phobos._

 _"_ _Siapa kau?!" Kanon menunjuk Phobos dan membakar cosmonya._

 _"_ _Heh.. kau tidak perlu tahu namaku." Jawab Phobos._

 _Ia pun melesat kearah Kanon untuk melancarkan pukulan, begitu pula Kanon yang melesat kearah Phobos. Namun naas, Kanon terkena pukulan Phobos tepat dibagian perutnya._

 _"_ _Argh.." Kanon merasakan nyeri menjalar ke perutnya. Ia ingin membalas memukul Phobos, tapi Kanon kalah cepat. Phobos menepis tangan Kanon lalu menendang dagunya vertikal._

 _"_ _Uagh!" Kanon mendongak paksa karena dagunya ditendang Phobos, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Phobos pun menarik rambut Kanon dan membenturkan wajahnya ke dinding,_

 _"_ _Hanya seperti inikah tugasku? Lemah sekali" kata Phobos sambil menahan kepala Kanon di dinding._

 _Kanon mengerang dan memegang tangan Phobos yang menjambak rambutnya. Phobos pun melemparnya kearah pintu._

 _"_ _Aku tak dapat melawannya, dia terlalu kuat." Kata Kanon dalam hati. Kanon mencoba berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia sedikit berlari oleng ke ruang tengah sambil memegang perutnya._

 _Phobos berjalan kearah sebuah kursi kayu, lalu melempar kursi itu tepat ke punggung Kanon hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dan membuat kursi itu patah seketika._

 _"_ _Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini inginkan..." Tanya Kanon dalam hati, seluruh tubuhnya merasa sakit setelah punggungnya menjadi sasaran target sebuah kursi._

 _Kanon mencoba berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding. Ketika Phobos mendekatinya, ia mencoba melawan meski tahu itu tidak ada gunanya._

 _"_ _HYAAH!" Kanon mengepalkan tangannya dan melancarkan pukulan ke arah wajah Phobos, namun Phobos menangkap tangannya dengan mudah lalu memelintirnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai._

 _"_ _Apa.. apa maumu..." Tanya Kanon sambil meringis kesakitan karena tangannya dipelintir._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, hanya menjalankan tugas." Kata Phobos santai._

 _Kanon memberontak sekuat tenaga dari cengkraman Phobos, tapi tenaganya kalah jauh dari tenaga Phobos._

 _"_ _Shh... diam..." Kata Phobos pelan sambil memelintir tangannya lebih keras hingga terdengar retakan tulang._

 _"_ _Aaaagh!" Kanon mengerang keras saat tulang di lengannya retak akibat dipelintir Phobos._

 _"_ _Diam atau kupatahkan lehermu." Kata Phobos yang kini menginjak leher Kanon dilantai._

 _"_ _Hah... hah... hah..." Kanon tidak kuat melawan lagi, tubuhnya lemas, napasnya berat, pandangannya mengabur._

 _Phobos pun melepaskan Kanon dari cengkramannya, lalu memiting kepalanya dan memaparkan leher Kanon. Phobos pun mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik._

 _"_ _Sekarang kau tidur." Kata Phobos sambil menyuntik Kanon, jarum tersebut menembus kulit leher Kanon dan cairan pun masuk ketubuhnya._

 _Kanon tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, lumpuh, kaku. Matanya semakin memburam, semakin menutup. Di ambang 'tidur'nya, mulutnya terbuka pelan._

 _"_ _S-Saga... Saga..." Kanon pun tertidur pulas akibat efek dari cairan yang disuntikkan ke tubuhnya tadi._

 _"_ _Heh.. menyusahkan saja. Setidaknya tidak ketahuan yang lain." Phobos pun menggerakkan bahunya untuk melemaskan ototnya._

 _"_ _Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku hampir lupa." Phobos kembali ke kamar para Gemini itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur, lalu ia beranjak dari sana setelah mengambil kunci pintu kamar itu dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Phobos pun menggotong Kanon keluar kuil Gemini._

 _"_ _Hermes, aku sudah selesai." kata Phobos menghadap ke langit._

 _Dengan bantuan Hermes, pada detik berikutnya Phobos yang membawa Kanon pada bahu kanannya itu pun tiba di Pulau Kail, tepatnya di bangunan itu. Phobos pun menurunkan Kanon dari bahunya dan berlutut dihadapan tuannya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah membawanya." Kata Phobos dengan wajah menunduk._

 _Orang misterius itu pun mendekati Kanon yang terbaring lemah di lantai, ia pun menendang pelan pipi Kanon._

 _"_ _Dia belum sadar." Orang itu memotong sedikit rambut Kanon dan menyipratkan sedikit darah Kanon di rambut itu._

 _"_ _Bawa ini dan letakkan di lantai pertama, sedangkan kau berjaga di lantai kedua. Gemini itu akan segera datang, kau harus menahannya, mengujinya. Biar aku yang akan mengurus orang ini, mengerti?" Sambung orang itu sambil menyerahkan rambut Kanon pada Phobos._

 _Phobos pun mengangguk, ia mengambil rambut Kanon dan membawanya. Ia menyeringai bangga karena ia pikir ia berhasil masuk ke Sanctuary dan menjalankan misinya tanpa ketahuan, tapi dia salah._

 _Di kuil Virgo, Gold Saint pirang yang sedang bermeditasi itu sempat membuka matanya sejenak. Ia menyadari bahwa terjadi pergolakan cosmo di kuil Gemini hingga cosmo penghuni kuil itu lenyap, namun tanpa melakukan apa pun ia kembali menutup matanya dan menghela napas._

 _"_ _Dengan ini, kau akan mengetahui, seberapa besar cintanya padamu.. Kanon..." Ucap Shaka pelan dari tempatnya._

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

 _._

"Bersiaplah, Gemini!"

Phobos melesat dengan cepat kearah Saga. Ia pun menebas Saga dengan tombaknya.

"Ugh.." Saga menahan tombak Phobos dengan armor lengannya. Dengan cepat, ia pun langsung menendang perut Phobos hingga terseret kebelakang.

"Heh! kau boleh juga. Sekarang coba kau tahan ini, DRAGON'S BREATH!"

Phobos mengayunkan tombaknya dan tercipta hujan api yang mengarah ke arah Saga. Saga dapat menghindari hujan api itu. Namun sayangnya, salah satu api itu menyerempet lengannya.

"Argh.." Saga mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang lengannya yang berdarah, terlihat luka bakar disana. Dan dengan segera Saga mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" Saga mengirimkan meteor tepat kearah Phobos.

"Cih!" Phobos mengarahkan tombaknya kedepan dan menciptakan bola-bola api hitam.

"TARTARUS FLAME!" Bola-bola api hitam itu bertabrakan dengan meteor dari Saga. Dari situ, tercipta sebuah ledakan.

Saga dan Phobos melompat mundur untuk menghindari tabrakan dua kekuatan mereka. Dengan cepat Phobos melesat ke arah Saga sambil mengarahkan tombaknya tepat ke dada Saga. Saga yang menyadari itu berputar 90 derajat untuk menghindari serangan Phobos. Phobos berhasil melihat celah diantara gerakan itu dan langsung mengalirkan cosmo ke tombaknya dan menebas pinggang Saga.

"Heh. Kau lengah, Gemini." Ejeknya sambil tertawa. Tombaknya pun sukses mengoyak Cloth Gemini dibagian pinggang dan melukai Saga.

"Arghh..." Saga jatuh berlutut sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terluka cukup dalam. Rasa sakit membuatnya mengerutkan wajah dan menutup matanya erat.

Phobos memandang Saga sinis. "Hanya seperti inikah kekuatan dari Gold Saint Athena? HAH! Lemah sekali. Aku butuh lawan yang kuat!" Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Jawab Saga sambil kembali menyeimbangkan posisinya.

Dengan sedikit usaha, Saga pun berhasil berdiri dan mengeluarkan cosmonya yang keemasan. Ia terus menaikkan cosmonya sampai melewati batas, tubuhnya gemetar menahan gempuran cosmo yang luar biasa. Darah di pinggangnya mengalir deras akibat tekanan tinggi dari cosmonya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"MELEDAKLAH, COSMO KU!" Seru Saga sementara cahaya keemasan yang melingkupi tubuhnya semakin membesar.

Seketika itu juga, Sebuah cahaya emas yang menyilaukan mata muncul dari Gold Cloth itu.

"Ugh.. apa ini?!" Seru Phobos sambil menghalangi cahaya didepan matanya.

Cahaya itu menghilang tak lama kemudian. Phobos pun dengan segera membuka matanya. Dan dihadapannya, terlihatlah Saga yang tengah mengenakan God Cloth Gemini.

"Oh, God Cloth ya." Kata Phobos dengan nada sinis.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Saga pun mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya kedepan.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" Serunya.

Saga mengirimkan meteor dengan kekuatan berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya. Phobos pun mengarahkan tombaknya kedepan dan berseru, "Hah! Tak ada bedanya! TARTARUS FLAME!"

Cosmo berupa bola-bola api hitam pun segera melesat ke arah Saga dan tubrukan yang sama pun terulang kembali.

Tetapi, Galaxian Explosion dari Saga yang mengenakan God Cloth lebih kuat dari Tartarus Flame milik Phobos. Bola-bola api hitam itu sama sekali tak bersisa melawan kekuatan meteor dari Sang Gemini. Phobos memutar tombaknya untuk menangkis Galaxian Explosion, tetapi ia tidak sanggup menangkis kekuatan yang dikatakan mampu menghancurkan galaksi itu.

"AAAGHH!" Phobos terlempar sejauh beberapa meter setelah badannya terkena serangan dari Saga. Armornya pecah, mulutnya pun mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Tak lama kemudian, God Cloth Saga telah kembali menjadi Gold Cloth biasa. Ia pun melangkah mendatangi Phobos yang kini telah terbaring berlumuran darah. Phobos melihatnya dengan pandangannya yang sudah mengabur.

"Kau... berhasil... disana..." Phobos menunjuk ke sebuah tangga yang tak letaknya tak jauh dari mereka, dan seketika itu juga nyawanya pun berpisah dari tubuhnya.

Saga melihat sebuah tangga yang ditunjuk Phobos. Hatinya terusik rasa bersalah dan penyesalan hebat ketika memandangnya. Ia pun dengan segera berjalan menuju tangga itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

 **...OOO...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ceritanya absurd banget yak? Idenya lagi ngeblank :"v /  
bukannya belajar untuk UTS malah bikin fic #anakteladan

Kritik dan Saran selalu ditunggu :3

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal terus menghantui Sang Gemini sejak ia menemukan kertas itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Sekarang, ia sudah mengalahkan orang yang menculik Kanon. Namun ada banyak hal yang masih tidak ia mengerti.

Bagaimanakah keadaan adiknya sekarang? Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Siapakah tuan dari orang yang baru saja ia kalahkan? Apa yang dia inginkan? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Saga ingin bertanya pada Phobos tentang semua yang terjadi. Namun sayang, nyawa Phobos tidak selamat setelah menerima gempuran cosmo yang dahsyat dari saudara kembar Kanon itu.

Saga menghela napas panjang dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju tangga yang berada dihadapannya. Bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang terjadi di ujung tangga itu.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: Rating M  
** **T** **erdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.**

.

 **My Brother, My Savior**

Chapter 3: Pain

.

.

Saga sudah tiba di lantai atas. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja mendadak kaku. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan keringat dingin mengucur membasahi wajahnya setelah ia melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

Adiknya, terduduk disebuah kursi. Wajah yang pucat pasi menunduk dengan tangan terikat kebelakang dan kakinya terikat pada kaki kursi. Bajunya penuh dengan koyakan dan tubuhnya dihiasi goresan. Mulutnya berlumuran darah yang mengalir ke dagu dan lehernya, seperti habis mengalami sebuah siksaan fisik yang sangat hebat. Sebagai seorang kakak, hati Saga seakan hancur tak bersisa melihat kondisi adiknya. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia pun melangkah mendekati adiknya.

"Kanon..?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Kanon yang sedang dalam keadaan memprihatinkan itu pun segera mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara kakaknya yang familiar. Terlihat sayatan vertikal di mata kanannya dan darah segar keluar darinya. Mata kirinya juga tampak membiru dan ia terlihat sangat kesakitan ketika berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Bibir pucatnya pun bergetar ketika ia berusaha menjawab. "S-Saga? Pe-pergi dari si-sini... dia... a-akan mem-bunuhmu." Ucap Kanon sambil menahan rasa sakit. Darah terus mengalir turun dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Sang kakak pun mengerutkan dahinya prihatin sementara kedua matanya memandang sendu adiknya.

"Kanon, aku minta maaf dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sekarang aku akan melepaskanmu dari sini, ayo kita pulang ke Sanctuary." Kata Saga penuh penyesalan. Baru saja dua langkah ia berjalan kearah Kanon, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah penjara persegi yang berwarna merah transparan dan mengurung Kanon.

"Di-dia datang..." Ucap Kanon sangat lemah.

"Kanon!" Teriak Saga. Dengan cepat, ia pun mengeluarkan cosmonya yang keemasan.

Dibelakang Kanon, terlihat sebuah siluet seseorang. "Kalau kau sudah berada disini sekarang, berarti kau telah berhasil mengalahkan Phobos. Tak salah jika orang memanggilmu Gold Saint terkuat."

"Lepaskan Kanon!" teriak Saga murka.

Siluet orang asing itu menarik rambut Kanon untuk memaksanya mendongakkan wajahnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan pelan. "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya semudah itu, Gemini?" Katanya sambil menjilat darah segar di pipi Kanon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Seru Saga sambil mengumpulkan cosmonya dan melesat kearah segel itu untuk menghancurkannya.

"Aghh..." Usaha Saga sia-sia, bahkan ia terpental akibat pantulan yang ditimbulkan segel itu dan terseret sejauh beberapa meter. "Sial..." Saga mencoba berdiri kembali dan menyeimbangkan posisinya.

"Heh.. Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan segel ini." Kata orang itu menghina, ia pun mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku panjang dan setajam silet lalu menyayat perlahan dada Kanon. Sang korban pun hanya bisa meringis, merasakan dadanya terbakar pedih akibat irisan panjang yang didapatnya, sementara orang itu menyeringai jahat. Apa yang dilakukannya tentu saja membuat Sang Gemini berang, ia pun mengumpulkan cosmo keemasan dan memusatkannya dikedua tangannya.

"Kau.. GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" Saga melepaskan tekniknya ke arah penjara persegi itu hingga terjadi sebuah ledakan.

"Hah?!" Betapa terkejutnya Saga ketika melihat dinding penjara itu tidak tergores sedikitpun.

"Manusia bodoh." Orang itu pun melepaskan rambut Kanon dari genggamannya dan keluar dengan santainya dari dinding penjara itu seperti tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Pria berambut merah itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan dibalut jas yang berwarna senada.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Saga membentak memasang posisi siaga.

"Aku Ares, Dewa Perang." Jawab orang -atau Dewa- itu datar sambil menjilat darah Kanon dikukunya. Matanya memancarkan kejahatan mutlak dan rasa senang akan kedatangan orang yang diundangnya itu tak ditutupinya.

Saga jelas terkejut karena dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Dewa Perang, Ares.

"Apa kau bilang? Ares?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Tanya Saga keras. Amarahnya memuncak tiba-tiba.

"Heh..! Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau memiliki dua jiwa, dan aku tertarik kepada jiwamu yang satunya. Jiwa yang jahat, kejam, dan haus darah." Jawab Ares sinis.

"Lalu, apa maumu?! Dan kenapa kau membuat adikku seperti itu?!" Tanya Saga yang sudah tidak kuat menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Oh.. jangan emosi dulu, Gemini." Ares tersenyum mengejek. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengeluarkannya. Kudengar bahwa dulu dia membunuh Pope Sanctuary dan ingin membunuh bayi Athena, oleh karena itu aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya agar aku bisa mengambil kekuatannya." Ia melanjutkan.

"Tidak! Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan dia keluar lagi!" Bentak Saga dengan amarah yang tak lagi ditutup-tutupi. Ia pun melesat cepat menuju Ares untuk memukulnya. Tapi dengan sigap, Ares mencengkeram tangan Saga yang sudah terkepal untuk melancarkan serangan ke wajahnya.

"Aku ini Dewa, bodoh. Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa serangan seperti ini tidak dapat melukaiku?" Ares menggenggam tangan Sang Gemini dengan kuat hingga Cloth bagian tangannya retak. "Kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, tapi kau selemah ini." Sambung Ares sambil mengeluarkan cosmonya untuk menghantam Saga.

"Uagh..." Saga kembali terpelanting karena terkena dentuman cosmo Ares.

Saga mencoba berdiri kembali dan memasang posisi siaga. "Kalau kau menginginkanku, mengapa kau membuatnya seperti itu?!" Tanyanya keras sambil menunjuk adiknya yang sedang terduduk lemas.

"Heh.. Aku bertanya padanya bagaimana cara mengeluarkan jiwamu yang satunya itu, tapi dia tidak mau berbicara, dan itulah akibatnya." Jawab Ares santai sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Saga memandang adiknya. Jelas terlihat kepasrahan dan keputusasaan yang mendominasi wajah Kanon. Saga ragu apakah ia akan mengeluarkan 'dia' atau tidak untuk melepaskan adiknya dari tangan Ares.

"Mengapa kau keras kepala, Gemini? Kau hanya tinggal mengeluarkannya saja. Apanya yang sulit?" Tanya Ares lagi sambil menyeringai.

Saga kembali menatap tajam Ares. "Tidak akan! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" Ia mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan kembali mengeluarkan tekniknya ke arah Dewa itu.

"Heh, teknik yang lemah. Tapi, apakah kau pernah merasakan teknikmu sendiri, Gemini?" Ares mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan dan menyerap seluruh kekuatan Galaxian Explosion, lalu mengembalikannya kepada Saga.

"Aarghh!" Saga terkena teknik miliknya, ia pun terlempar dan terhempas ke dinding sehingga membuat dinding itu hancur. Clothnya retak dan dari mulut sang Gemini pun mengeluarkan percikan darah. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, seolah serangan balik dari tekniknya sendiri tak hanya sekedar melukai fisiknya saja... atau mungkinkah memang begitu?

"Sial..." umpatnya pelan sambil mengusap darah dimulutnya. Saga mencoba berdiri dan sedikit oleng sambil memegang dadanya.

Kanon yang melihat dari balik segel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Sa-saga..." Ucapnya lemah.

"Aku.. hatiku sudah bulat, tekadku sudah kuat. Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan dia lagi! Aku telah bersumpah kepada Athena!" Kata Saga sambil kembali membakar cosmo keemasannya.

Ares menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" Tawarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Saga setengah bingung, ia pun menurunkan cosmonya perlahan.

"Buka Gold Clothmu! Kalau tidak, kubunuh adikmu sekarang juga." Kata Ares dengan senyuman jahat.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Saga dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Kanon juga sama terkejutnya dengan Saga, lantas ia berteriak dengan suara serak. "Jangan Saga! Dia akan membunuhmu!"

"Diam kau!" Ares mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Kanon. Seketika itu juga di dalam segel terlihat aliran listrik.

"Aaagh!" Teriak Kanon kesakitan akibat sengatan listrik yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Kanon! Hentikan!" Seru Saga panik. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia seolah hancur mendengar seruan ngilu dan tercekat dari sang adik yang kini menderita tepat didepannya. Ia pun menunduk dan menarik nafas kaku sambil menimbang. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatap Ares dengan tatapan pasrah dan memohon.

"Aku mohon hentikan... aku... akan turuti permintaanmu." Kata Saga kemudian.

Ares pun menurunkan tangannya dan menghentikan aliran listrik itu. Kanon terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Nah, begitu kan bagus. Dengan begitu tidak ada korban berjatuhan." Kata Ares sambil melirik Saga.

Saga pun sedikit membakar cosmonya. Dengan segera, Gold Cloth miliknya lepas dari tubuhnya dan membentuk objek sang kembar. Kini tubuh penjaga kuil Gemini itu hanya dilindungi kain tipis yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Ares melihat itu dan menyeringai. "Dan satu lagi, kau mengatakan bahwa hatimu kuat, kau tidak akan melepaskan dia kedunia ini lagi. Nah, Sekarang aku ingin mengujimu. Tapi jika kau melawan, akan kuledakkan segel itu beserta isinya. Bagaimana?"Tantang sang Dewa Perang.

Saga menutup matanya sejenak, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi begitu pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada adiknya, ia langsung membuka matanya dan menatap tajam mata Ares sebagai tanda setuju.

Ares pun berjalan kehadapan Saga. "Apa kau siap, Gemini?" Tanya Ares sambil melepas dasi merah yang mengelilingi lehernya lalu membuangnya.

Gold Saint itu pun menghela napas sebelum menutup matanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, bersiap untuk apapun yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, itu tandanya kau siap. Pertama ini."

Ares meninju perut Saga tiba-tiba dan membuat sang Gemini menekuk perutnya seketika sambil menutup matanya erat. Menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Lalu ini."

Ares memukul perut sang Gemini lagi. Beberapa percikan darah yang tercipta dari organ dalamnya yang terluka lolos keluar melalui mulutnya.

"Dan ini."

Dewa itu pun melancarkan pukulan ke pipi Saga, membuat sang Gemini menoleh paksa ke samping. Sudut bibirnya koyak dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia memegang rahangnya yang terasa sangat sakit dan pandangannya memburam. Indra pendengarannya berdengung kencang sedangkan denyut tak teratur memenuhi kepalanya sementara ia berusaha menarik nafasnya yang tercekat.

"Hm.. kau boleh juga, sekarang coba ini." Sang Dewa Perang itu mengumpulkan cosmo kemerahan ditangannya, dan sekali lagi memukul perut Saga kuat. Ia dapat mendengar retakan tulang belulang didalam tubuh sang Gemini.

"Aghh...!" Mata Saga membelalak lebar setelah menerima pukulan cosmo dari Ares. Ia pun jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perutnya. Isi perutnya serasa dihancurkan. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa benar-benar menyiksa dirinya. Cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman tumpah dari mulutnya sementara ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ares pun menendang dagu Saga dengan lututnya, membuat penjaga Kuil ketiga itu jatuh terlentang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, keringat dan darah membasahi wajahnya yang menekuk menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Hah...hah...hah.." Saga sulit bernapas akibat serangan dari Ares, gumpalan darah menyumbat dan mencekik tenggorokannya. Tanpa memberinya jeda, Ares pun berjalan ke samping Saga dan langsung menginjak dadanya dengan kuat.

"ARRGH!" Saga memuntahkan banyak darah, ia dapat mendengar suara retakan dari tulang dadanya. Tubuhnya meronta kesakitan sementara kedua tangannya memegang kaki Ares, matanya tertutup sangat rapat sementara nyeri menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Ares pun mengangkat kakinya dan memindahkannya ke lutut sang korban.

KRAK!

Suara patahan terdengar kuat di lutut Saga. Ia pun hanya bisa mengerang tanpa suara karena lututnya yang patah diinjak, sementara Ares hanya terkekeh melihat korbannya yang begitu menderita.

Sang adik pun hanya dapat melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, kengerian dan ketakutan mendominasi wajahnya. "Ares! Hentikan! Bunuh saja aku!" Teriaknya serak sambil meronta-ronta. Air mata pun mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

Ares yang tidak memperdulikan Kanon pun mengangkat kakinya dari lutut Saga. Ia mencengkeram kepala sang Gemini untuk memaksanya bangun, membuat korbannya mengeluarkan erangan tertahan.

"Apa kau mau menyerah, Gemini?" tanya Ares. Telapak tangannya yang besar dengan mudah mencengkeram kepala itu dengan kuat.

"Eghh... Sudah kubilang padamu... Aku... tidak akan menyerah! Cih.." Saga meludahkan darah ke wajah Ares, dan tentu saja itu membuat sang Dewa Perang menjadi naik pitam.

"Kau.. BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BANGSAT!"

Tanpa ampun, Ares membanting kuat kepala Saga kelantai lalu menjambak pangkal rambutnya dan menyeretnya jauh sebelum melemparnya kearah dinding hingga dinding tersebut retak karena bertabrakan dengan punggung Gemini itu. Saga pun jatuh terlungkup dengan wajahnya menyentuh lantai, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari tulang punggungnya yang retak serta pendarahan di otaknya.

Ares yang sudah hampir kehabisan kesabaran itu pun membentak Saga. "Bangun pengecut!" Serunya kasar.

Saga pun bangun berlutut dan menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa belas kasihan, Ares langsung menendang bagian pinggang Saga yang membuat penjaga kuil ketiga itu jatuh terjerembab. Akibatnya, luka yang ditimbulkan Phobos dipinggangnya itu pun menganga lebar dan darah merembes keluar dari bajunya.

Ares yang masih merasa belum puas itu kemudian mencekik leher Saga, mengangkatnya lalu membantingnya kedinding sambil tetap menahannya disana, memandang darah segar yang membasahi wajah sang Gemini. Kaki saudara kembar Kanon itu sudah tidak menapak di lantai lagi karena Ares yang lebih tinggi darinya mencekiknya keatas untuk menyamakan tingginya. Leher Saga pun membiru akibat kuatnya cengkeraman sang Dewa. Ares mengiris wajah Saga dengan kukunya yang tajam. Terlihat sayatan dalam melintang dari mata kiri Saga, melewati batang hidungnya dan berakhir dipipi kanannya. Sang Gemini pun meringis menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat membakar wajahnya.

Disela-sela rasa sakit yang tak berujung, pria bersurai ungu itu tersenyum miring. "Kau.. kau yang pengecut...! Kau berani menyiksa orang... tapi menyuruh orang itu... untuk tidak melawan? HAH! Dewa macam apa itu..." Katanya terpotong potong.

Ares semakin murka mendengar perkataan menghina yang terlontar dari mulut sang Gemini.

"KELUARKAN. SAJA. JIWAMU. YANG. SATUNYA. LAGI. BRENGSEK!" Katanya sambil menghantam keras wajah Saga pada setiap spasi dari kata-katanya. Pelipis kanan Saga koyak dan tulangnya retak akibat pukulan dari sang Dewa sementara disekelilingnya tampak membiru. Darah pun bercipratan dimana-mana. Pada pukulan terakhir, Ares melepas leher Saga sehingga ia terlempar kesamping dan terseret. Pakaian putih Ares telah menjadi merah seutuhnya bermandikan darah korbannya.

Dibalik segel, Kanon sudah tidak tega melihat kakaknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia hanya menunduk sambil terisak pelan sementara air matanya terus mengalir. "Saga.. kumohon..."

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kakaknya akan berkorban sampai seperti ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Kini ia sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri sehingga kakaknya harus menanggung penderitaan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bosan. Kalau kau tetap tidak ingin mengeluarkannya, maka aku akan gunakan cara kedua." Kata Dewa Perang itu. Ares kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam segel yang mengurung Kanon. Disamping kursi tempat diikatnya Kanon, terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat gelas kaca yang berisi cairan kuning.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, Saga..." Ucap Ares santai sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku tajam. "...bagaimana jika sebuah luka..." Ares menyayat perlahan paha kanan Kanon dengan kukunya, membuat sebuah luka menganga lebar. Ia pun mengambil gelas yang berisi cairan itu. "Tidak... kumohon... Ares.." Kanon melirik ketakutan ketika cairan itu diangkat diatas kakinya. Tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan rasa sakit yang pasti dirasakannya tak lama lagi. "...terkena cairan asam?" Kata Ares sambil menyeringai. Tanpa goyah, tangannya memiringkan gelas kaca digenggamannya dan membiarkan cairan kekuningan itu ditarik turun oleh sang bumi.

JSSSHH...

"AAAAAAARGGHH!" Kanon menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Wajahnya mendongak keatas. Matanya terpejam sangat erat. Tangannya pun mengepal kuat hingga kuku jarinya melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Cairan itu membuat pahanya terbakar dan melepuh, sementara pada lukanya mengeluarkan buih-buih putih hingga dagingnya terlihat.

"SAGAA! SAGAAAAA!" Serunya tak tertahankan, setelah itu ia menunduk dan terisak merasakan pedih yang luar biasa di pahanya.

"KANON! HENTIKAAN! KUMOHON ARES!" Teriak sang kakak sambil berlutut dan menopang badannya dengan kedua tangan. Ia terbelalak lebar menatap adiknya, tubuhnya merinding dan bergetar hebat sementara denyutan kuat terus memenuhi kepalanya. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya yang hampir lumpuh seluruhnya, ditambah satu kakinya yang patah. Ia pun menunduk dan terus menyesali perbuatannya.

Ares menyeringai kejam. Matanya berkilat sambil melirik Saga tajam. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram pangkal rambut Kanon dan menariknya kebelakang, mengekspos mulutnya. "Buka mulutmu..!" Perintahnya. Bukannya menurut, sang Gemini adik justru bungkam dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Bodoh." Kata Ares datar.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Kanon. Membuatnya menoleh kesamping lalu memuntahkan darah tanpa sengaja dan merobek bibirnya.

Ares mencengkeram dagu pria bersurai biru itu dan memaksa mulutnya terbuka, cairan merah pun tersembur darinya. Ia pun menyeringai kejam sambil mengangkat cairan kuning itu di tangan satunya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan? Bagaimana rasanya bila cairan ini turun kedinding kerongkongan adikmu?" Tanyanya kepada sang Gemini kakak sambil terus menahan mulut Kanon.

"...terbakar... hancur... dan seluruh organ yang dilaluinya... habis terlumat... " bisiknya.

Saga kembali menatap ngeri adiknya itu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Kanon mengalami hal seperti itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menunduk. Sebulir air pun tercipta dari ekor matanya dan turun menuju dagunya.

"Ares... kumohon... jangan kau sakiti dia... akulah yang kau inginkan... kumohon..." Pintanya pasrah.

Ares menaikkan salah satu alisnya memandang Saga. "Kau yang bodoh! Kalau kau sudah mengeluarkannya, ini tidak akan terjadi!" katanya sambil memperkuat cengkeramannya pada dagu Kanon, membuat mulutnya semakin terbuka.

"Akan kuhitung sampai tiga." Sambung sang Dewa Perang.

"Satu.."

Saga terus menunduk dan memandang lantai yang dipenuhi darahnya. "Kumohon... Ares... kumohon..." katanya sambil terisak, sementara air mata terus mengalir dari sumbernya.

 _"_ _Saga..."_

Saga melebarkan matanya begitu menyadari sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengarannya, suara yang lembut, sangat familiar.

"Athena..." Gumamnya pelan.

 _"_ _Kau pasti bisa, Saga. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Selamatkan dia."_

"Dua!"

"T-tapi... kalau aku melakukannya... dia..." Katanya pelan sambil terus memandang genangan darah dilantai.

 _"_ _Aku percaya padamu. Aku mempercayakan Kanon padamu..."_

Saga mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Namun, tak satupun jalan dapat ia temukan. Sang Gemini pun mengangguk pelan dan pasrah seiring dengan hilangnya suara itu.

"Kesempatan terakhirmu, Saga!" Ucap Ares keras sambil terus memandang orang yang disebutnya itu. Ia semakin mendekatkan mulut gelas itu ke mulut si kembar adik.

Sang Gemini pun menatap tajam Sang Dewa Perang. "Ares, lepaskan dia." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau lambat... Ti-"

"HAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sebuah ledakan tercipta dari tubuh Saga, membuat angin yang cukup kencang disekitarnya dan menciptakan kabut yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Hm?" Ares melepaskan dagu Kanon dari cengkeramannya, membuat sang pemilik dagu menunduk lemas memandang salah satu pahanya yang setengah hancur. Dewa berambut merah itu pun meletakkan gelas kaca yang digenggamnya di meja lalu berjalan keluar. Ia pun membakar cosmo kemerahan di tubuhnya dan segera menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangi.

Setelah kabut itu menghilang, secara tiba-tiba wajah penuh tanya Ares berubah cepat menjadi wajah puas. Ia pun menyeringai lebar memandang apa yang ada didepannya. Berbeda dengan Ares, Kanon terkejut bukan main. Matanya membelalak lebar. Napasnya tidak karuan. Bibir pucatnya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding seketika melihat sesosok manusia didepan sana. Mereka menatap sosok bersurai putih dengan mata yang berkilat merah, terlihat sorot ketajaman yang menusuk darinya.

"HAH! KAULAH YANG KUTUNGGU-TUNGGU!" Seru Ares puas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"K-Kau..." Ucap Kanon terbata-bata. Dadanya seolah remuk memandang sosok yang pernah dibangkitkannya dulu, kini kembali muncul dihadapannya. Sejenak keheningan yang mencekam pun melanda.

"S-Sa.. Saga..." Kanon tak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menunduk dalam penuh penyesalan.

Tak lama kemudian, air mata kembali turun dan membasuh darah di wajahnya.

...OOO...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: Bond

Kilatan mata merah itu terus menatap Kanon yang ada didalam segel, tanpa memperdulikan Ares di hadapannya. Sang Dewa Perang yang menyadari itu pun langsung tertawa sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Heh.. Bocah itu yang membangkitkanmu dulu, kan? Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ares sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan melenyapkan segel yang mengurung Gemini adik itu.

Saga melirik Dewa Ares sejenak. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia berjalan tegap melewati sang Dewa Perang menuju ke tempat adiknya itu terduduk diam. Padahal sebelumnya, tubuh Saga hampir lumpuh total dan salah satu kakinya patah. Namun setelah jiwanya bertukar tempat dengan Ares –sisi jahatnya-, tubuhnya itu seolah tidak pernah mengalami siksaan-siksaan yang dideritanya tadi.

Orang yang ditujunya hanya dapat terbelalak lebar. Napasnya tersengal dan keringat dingin mengalir deras didahinya. Kanon tampak begitu ketakutan. Keinginannya dulu kini menjadi kengerian, dan semua ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Ya, Sosok yang pernah ia bangkitkan dulu, kini berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan mata yang tajam menusuk hatinya.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: Rating M  
** **T** **erdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.**

.

 **My Brother My Savior**

Chapter 4: Bond

.

.

Saga berdiri tepat dihadapan Kanon. Matanya menatap sang adik seolah tak mengenalnya sementara orang yang ditatapnya langsung menunduk. Perlahan, ia memegang dagu Kanon, lalu menaikkannya sampai mengekspos leher adiknya itu dan memaksanya untuk mendongak menatapnya.

Kini Kanon sedang menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya. Sungguh dirinya lebih takut pada sosok dihadapannya ini daripada harus berhadapan langsung dengan Ares, sang Dewa Perang.

"Jadi kau, yang dulu membangkitkanku?" tanya Saga datar dan dingin, suaranya terdengar tajam dan mengintimidasi. Seolah Kanon bukan siapa-siapa baginya.. –ataukah memang demikian?

Wajah Kanon dibasahi keringat dingin. Membasuh cairan merah lengket yang membasahi kulit wajahnya. Bibir pucatnya bergetar saat ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"S-Saga... kenapa... kau..." Kanon tidak dapat menyambung ucapannya lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Seperti seekor domba yang dibawa ketempat pembantaian. Pasrah seluruhnya.

Saga mencengkeram dagu Kanon lebih kuat. "Aku bertanya padamu, bocah! Apakah kau yang dulu pernah membangkitkanku? JAWAB!" bentaknya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Bagaikan auman binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Kanon menutup matanya dan air mata mengalir darinya. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesal saat mengingat kesalahannya yang lalu. Kesalahan yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan.

"Itu... benar... a-akulah... yang m-mem-"

Belum selesai ia bicara, Saga langsung menghantam kuat dadanya dengan telapak tangan. Akibatnya Kanon dan kursi tempatnya diikat terlempar hingga kursi itu patah dan membuat Kanon terbaring lemas di lantai batu disekitarnya. Memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya sambil meremas baju menahan sakit yang mencengkeram dadanya. Perlahan,pria itu mendongakkan wajah memandang nanar kaki sang kakak yang kini berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

Saga mencengkeram rambut biru itu dan memaksanya berdiri. Ia pun menahan kepala Kanon didinding dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga tidak menyentuh tanah. Matanya yang tajam menatap menatap Kanon tanpa belas kasihan. Mata yang sama yang memancarkan amarah itu, kini tepat berada didepan mata Kanon.

"Tatap aku." katanya datar.

Kanon memejamkan matanya erat sementara air matanya terus mengalir, ia tidak sanggup menatap mata itu. Mata yang memancarkan amarah dan kebencian yang tidak terkira.

Saga menggeram sambil menarik rambut saudaranya lebih kuat dan membentaknya. "TATAP AKU!"

Mantan Marina itu tersentak ketika ia merasakan rambutnya ditarik sangat kuat. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak indra penglihatannya perlahan dan menatap mata buas yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Kanon dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dari sepasang merah yang menusuk tajam itu, terlihat begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Maaf... Saga... maafkan aku..." ucapnya lemah sambil terisak pelan. Kanon merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketakutan. Kini, surut sudah semua keberaniannya sebagai seorang prajurit. Hanya satu yang ia harapkan. Belas kasihan.

Tangan Saga yang bebas pun menyentuh pipi adiknya, terasa dingin. Ia pun menyeringai menatap mata Kanon. "Heh... seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, karena kaulah yang telah membangkitkanku. Tapi..."

Saga pun meninju kuat perut Kanon dan melepas genggamannya pada rambut biru itu. Korbannya pun langsung terbatuk darah dan jatuh berlutut memegang perutnya.

"S-Saga..." Kanon terisak pasrah. Sudah cukup, sudah cukup ia merasakan siksaan beruntun dari Ares. Kini, ia harus menghadapi 'monster' yang pernah menghancurkan tatanan Sanctuary itu. Bukan. Bukan hanya menghancurkan Sanctuary, namun juga menghancurkan jiwa kakaknya perlahan.

Saga pun menatap kebelakang, tepatnya ke arah Ares. Ia menatap tajam Dewa itu dan dibalas dengan seringaian kejam. Saat Gemini itu berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang Dewa Perang, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa ada yang menyentuh tangannya dari belakang. Ia pun dengan segera membalik badannya kembali. Tampak sang adik yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk berdiri dan memegang tangannya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Saga... jangan biarkan... kau dikuasainya..." kata Kanon terengah-engah sambil terus menggenggam tangan Saga, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang erat dadanya.

Saga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. "Lepaskan." Katanya datar.

Kanon pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk erat saudaranya, kedua matanya pun mengalirkan air.

"Kumohon Saga... jangan... jangan lakukan itu... kumohon..." pintanya pasrah dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kakak.

Saga menatap tajam Kanon yang memeluk dirinya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mati?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan hawa gelap, ruangan disekelilingnya pun turut memancarkan aura membunuh.

Kanon menggeleng kuat. "Kumohon Saga... tidak..." ia pun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang kakak sambil terisak pelan.

"Bodoh."

Saga mencengkeram kerah leher Kanon lalu membantingnya dan menahannya kedinding. Membuat saudara kembarnya itu terbatuk darah dan menatapnya nanar. "S-Saga.."

Ares yang sejak tadi hanya menonton itu terkekeh puas. Dewa berambut merah itu seakan telah menemukan harta karun terbesar. "Ya... jiwa seperti inilah yang kuinginkan. Jiwa yang penuh amarah. Jiwa yang penuh dendam. Jiwa yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan."

Saga pun menyeringai lebar. "Kau dulu membangkitkanku, namun mengapa sekarang kau malah ingin menghentikanku? Bukankah ini semua keinginanmu? Bukankah kau yang ingin aku bangkit dan menguasai dunia bersamamu? Heh. Kau pikir Saga sayang denganmu? Kau pikir Saga mencintai adik kembarnya ini? Dia sudah memenjarakanmu, mengucilkanmu, menjauhkanmu dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

Saga mencekik Kanon lebih kuat. "Bukannya lebih baik jika tubuhnya ini aku saja yang mengambil alih? Jiwa yang dibangkitkan oleh adik kembarnya sendiri, yang terlalu naif ingin menguasai dunia, yang terlalu bodoh dalam menghasut kakaknya, yang terlalu ceroboh melepaskan jiwa Poseidon. Kau pikir Athena mau menerimamu sebagai seorang Gemini? Kau pikir kau diterima diantara para Gold Saint Sanctuary? Pengkhianat seperti dirimu? Tidak. Mereka hanya menerima Saga sebagai Saint Gemini."

Gemini itu menampar keras wajah adiknya. "Sadarlah, bodoh. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu. Tidak Athena. Tidak Saga. Tidak ada. Kau tidak lebih dari sebuah alat yang bisa dipakai dan dibuang kapan saja. Lalu apa gunanya kau masih memiliki nyawa didunia ini? Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanmu. Kesempatan untuk menebus semua dosamu. Bergabunglah denganku, dengan Ares. Dengan ini, seluruh impianmu yang telah sirna akan terlahir kembali dan akan terwujud."

Kanon seakan hancur mendengar setiap kata dari ucapan Saga. Namun ia tahu, bahwa perkataannya semata-mata untuk membuatnya lemah. Ia pun menatap tajam mata merah itu.

"Mungkin, itu memang benar. Semua itu. Kesalahanku... dosa-dosaku... tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bekerjasama denganmu. Aku akan menyelamatkan Saga... dan melenyapkan jiwamu." katanya sambil mengatur napasnya yang sesak.

Saga pun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kanon. "Hah. Kau mau apalagi? Hidupmu sudah hancur! Bukannya kau juga yang membuatku datang ke dunia ini? Aku memberimu kesempatan! Aku ragu apakah kau masih bisa lebih bodoh dari ini!"

Pria bersurai biru itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak peduli. Meski hidupku hancur, musnah, atau yang lainnya. Aku masih memiliki seseorang yang kusayangi, dan aku yakin... dia juga menyayangiku. Dialah Saga. Dialah kakakku, dan aku akan membebaskan jiwanya. Darimu. Dari jiwa busukmu!"

Amarah jiwa lain dari sang Gemini itu meledak seketika. Ia menghantam keras wajah sang adik dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia lalu menghempaskan kepala Kanon kelantai. Menginjak kuat kepalanya, membuat wajahnya menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Manusia tidak tahu diri! Aku sudah baik padamu, brengsek! Aku menawarkan kesempatan padamu, tapi begini caramu membalasnya?! Lebih baik kau mati saja! Kubunuh kau! Akan kubunuh kau!" katanya sambil terus menginjak-injak kepala itu. Darah segera bercucuran keluar dari mulut dan hidung si kembar adik.

Ares sebenarnya masih ingin menikmati pertunjukan berdarah itu, namun ia tidak punya banyak waktu. " Saga, cukup!"

Saga memandang tajam Ares. Ia pun mengangkat kakinya dari kepala Kanon. "Cih... sebaiknya kau juga tidak main-main, Ares!" katanya sambil menunjuk Dewa itu.

Sang Dewa Perang mengangguk pelan. "Percayalah padaku. Kita akan bekerjasama, menguasai dunia. Bukankah itu keinginanmu? Kau bisa menguasai Sanctuary jika kau mau."

Pria bersurai putih itu pun berjalan kearah Ares. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah segel merah muncul disekelilingnya dan mengurungnya.

"Ares! Apa-apaan ini?! Jelaskan!" Kata Saga sambil menggedor-gedor dinding segel itu.

Dewa berambut merah itu tertawa keras. Ia pun menyeringai lebar menatap orang yang berada didalam segel itu. "Kau mengatakan adikmu bodoh, namun kau tidak sadar bahwa kau lah yang bodoh Saga! Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan penawaranku, dan kau telah masuk perangkapku! Ternyata kau tak lebih dari sebuah jiwa bodoh yang berdiam diri didalam tubuh seseorang!"

Jiwa lain dari Gemini Saga itu murka. Sorot matanya terlihat seperti api yang membara, memancarkan kebencian tak terbantahkan. Ia meledakkan cosmonya untuk menghancurkan segel itu, namun sia-sia. Segel itu tetap tidak tergores sedikitpun.

"Brengsek! Brengsek kau Ares! Apa maumu sebenarnya, HAH!" Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Sang Gemini, terdengar sangat keras meski ia didalam sebuah dinding yang tak terhancurkan.

"Mauku? Jiwamu. Aku hanya menginginkan jiwamu. Tapi tidak dengan jasadnya."

Ares mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke lantai didepannya. Dihadapannya pun muncul kobaran api yang berputar cepat. Saat api itu menghilang, tampaklah sebuah armor yang didominasi dengan warna merah dan hitam. Lengkap dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya. Dewa itu pun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarilah..."

Secara tiba-tiba baju yang menyelimuti tubuh Ares koyak dan digantikan oleh armor yang berada didepannya. Ia memegang sebuah pedang yang berukuran cukup besar, terdapat simbol Omega di gagangnya. Ia menutup matanya dan berjalan ke arah segel tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Saga keras sambil terus menghantam dinding segel itu, walau hasilnya tetap sia-sia.

Sosok Dewa perang semakin terasa ketika Ares memasang helm yang berada di tangannya kekepalanya. Helm dengan bentuk seperti seorang panglima ksatria Yunani, tapi dengan rasa seorang Dewa yang haus darah. Ia pun mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke lantai.

"Jiwa jahat yang berada didalam tubuh itu. Keluarlah!"

Ia menancapkan pedangnya kelantai. Seketika itu juga terlihat aliran listrik berwarna kemerahan menjalar didalam segel dan langsung menyambar tubuh Saga.

"Aaaarghh!" Jiwa lain sang Gemini itu merasa sangat kesakitan saat tubuhnya tersengat aliran listrik bertegangan sangat tinggi.

"Ares! Hentikaan!" Saga berteriak keras. Kulitnya mulai tampak terbakar. Seluruh sel-sel didalam tubuhnya serasa ditarik.

Sang Dewa perang itu tidak menghentikannya. Justru ia membakar tinggi cosmonya. Tampak aura kemerahan menguar pekat dari tubuhnya. Kini seluruh pulau itu dilingkupi oleh cosmonya yang mengerikan. Listrik yang menyambar tubuh sang Gemini semakin tinggi. Ia membuka mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Ia pun jatuh berlutut.

"AREEEEESS!" Gemini itu tidak dapat menahan teriakannya.

"Saga..." Kanon mendongak menatap ngeri saudaranya yang sedang disiksa. Meski itu bukan jiwanya, Kanon merasakan jiwa murni Saga sama tersiksanya dengan jiwa lainnya itu. Ia mencoba berdiri lalu berlari kearah Ares. Mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyerang dewa itu. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka serta kakinya yang hampir hancur.

"Areees!"

DUAK!

Dewa berambut merah itu menerjang kuat dada si Gemini adik sebelum dia menyentuhnya. Membuatnya terhempas jauh ke dinding dan membuat dinding tersebut hancur dihantam punggungnya. Kanon dapat merasakan tulang-belulang ditubuhnya hancur. Darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Ia terbaring lemah. Tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Ia hanya menatap pasrah Saga yang berada didalam segel, disengat listrik berkekuatan tinggi.

"S-Sa...ga..."

Sementara didalam segel, Saga mulai merasakan jiwanya terlepas dari tubuhnya sedikit-demi sedikit. Serasa dikuliti hidup-hidup. Akhirnya ia pun jatuh terbaring, dikalahkan oleh rasa sakit yang tidak terkira. Semakin lama pandangannya semakin mengabur, dan putih.

.

.

.

Hitam.

Saga membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menemukan dirinya terbaring ditempat yang hitam. Antah berantah. Ia mencoba berdiri. Menyentuh dadanya. Tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun. Entah mengapa hati dan pikirannya terasa sejuk dan damai, seolah tidak ada beban dan dosa apapun dalam hidupnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak menemukan apapun. Apakah ini seperti salah satu tekniknya? Another Dimension? Tidak. Ini tidak seperti itu. Hanya hitam sejauh mata memandang.

Pria itu teringat ketika terakhir kali ia berhadapan dengan Ares. Meski itu jiwa lainnya, ia juga merasakan betapa sakitnya saat jiwa itu akan ditarik keluar oleh sang Dewa Perang. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Karena pingsan, mungkin? Dan berarti, ini dibawah alam sadarnya? Entahlah. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Dimana ini?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya. Dimana dirinya sekarang? Tempat apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kanon dan Dewa sialan itu? Dimana mereka? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Oh ya, Ia juga baru menyadari rambutnya yang berwarna biru keunguan. Ini berarti jiwa murninya yang sedang menguasai tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Persetan dengan si rambut putih bermata merah itu. Ia sempat kebingungan dengan tempat itu sampai akhirnya melihat setitik cahaya putih nan terang dari kejauhan.

"Apa itu?" Sang Gemini berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Ia semakin mendekati cahaya itu, terasa hangat ditengah dinginnya kehampaan. Ia pun berada dihadapan cahaya itu. Memandangnya aneh.

"Cahaya apa ini?" Ia mencoba menyentuhnya.

.

Putih.

Cahaya tersebut menyebar setelah disentuh oleh jari sang Gemini. Membuat seluruh hitam pekat tadi menjadi putih yang tanpa batas.

"Eh?" Saga memiringkan kepalanya. Ia semakin merasa sangat aneh pada tempat itu. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak melihat apapun kecuali putih. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Saga."

Sang Gemini pun berbalik. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Ia membuka lebar kelopak matanya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya merinding.

"A-Athena?"

Sang Dewi pun tersenyum. Kelembutan terpancar kuat darinya. "Hai, Saga."

Gemini itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Athena terkekeh pelan. "Ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Saga menghela napas setelah yakin seratus persen bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah Dewinya, Athena. Ia pun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. "A-Aku..."

Athena mengangguk pelan sementara senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Aku mengerti. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan saudaraku."

Penjaga kuil ketiga itu pun sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang Dewi. Namun dengan cepat ia membawa wajahnya sedikit kesamping. Entah karena gugup atau apa. "Ehh... Soal itu..."

Athena kembali mengangguk. "Aku yakin, kau bisa mengalahkannya. Aku percaya, kau bisa membawa pulang Kanon. Dia sangat membu-"

Tiba-tiba Saga berlutut. Menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memandang kebawah. Air mengalir dari kedua matanya, turun melewati pipinya dan berakhir didagunya. Terisak pelan. Menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa... Maaf... Aku.. tidak bisa melawan Dewa.. seorang diri... A-Aku tidak bisa.. menyelamatkannya.. Aku.. Aku..." katanya pasrah sambil terus menyesali perbuatannya.

Athena menghela napas. Ia berlutut dihadapan sang Gemini. Memegang tangan kanan pria itu lalu mengatupnya dengan kedua tangan lembutnya. Mengalirkan cosmo hangat. "Tidak, Saga. Tidak. Kau tidak sendiri.. Aku selalu bersamamu."

Saga semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Menggertakkan giginya. Air matanya semakin mengalir. Marah. Sedih. Malu. Semua tercampur menjadi satu. Semua itu ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Yang gagal mempertahankan 'orang itu' untuk tidak keluar lagi.

"Maaf... Maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Athena menghela napas. Ia pun perlahan menyentuh pipi Saga, sedikit mendongakkannya. Membuat pria bersurai biru keunguan itu menatap dalam matanya.

"Tidak, Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Aku mengerti.. kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi. Kau harus terus percaya. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Gold Saint lain, bahkan diriku pun tidak memilikinya-"

Penjaga kuil Gemini itu membeku. Ia hanya dapat menatap Dewinya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Dewi tidak memiliki apa yang ia miliki?

Sang Dewi pun mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi sang Gemini.

"-Sebuah ikatan."

Bibir Saga semakin bergetar. "I-Ikatan?"

Athena mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Ikatan antara dirimu dan Kanon. Ikatan antara sepasang saudara kembar. Ikatan itulah... yang akan menguatkanmu, yang akan menguatkan kalian berdua. Memang dikatakan jika seorang Saint Gemini memiliki saudara kembar, maka salah satu diantaranya adalah 'sang pembawa kutuk'. Namun aku percaya, Kau bisa menghapus takdir itu, Saga." Katanya lembut.

Dewi itu pun berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan sang Gemini. Mata mereka bertemu ketika pria itu ikut bangkit dari tempatnya dihadapan sang Athena.

"Kumohon, Saga. kuatkan dirimu. Selamatkan adikmu. Aku yakin, kau bisa mengalahkan Ares. Aku akan terus berdoa untukmu." Katanya dengan senyuman tulus sambil memandang wajah pria dihadapannya itu.

Gemini itu terus menunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat bicara apa-apa. Mulutnya serasa dibungkam erat dihadapan sang Dewi.

Athena melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sang Gemini, kemudian menyentuh dadanya. Mengalirkan cosmo yang lembut dan penuh kedamaian. "Kembalilah. Kembalilah kesana. Selamatkan dia. Bawa dia pulang ke Sanctuary. "

Sahabat dekat Saint Sagittarius itu mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan, menatap mata sang Dewi junjungannya.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan, jiwa itu?"

Sang Dewi Perang itu membakar tinggi cosmonya, terlihat aura emas yang membara, kemudian melingkupkannya pada tubuh sang Gemini. "Aku akan mencoba mengembalikannya kedalam tubuhmu. Kau dan jiwa itu adalah satu. Tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kalau dia keluar, kau akan mati."

Saga merasakan perlahan tubuhnya semakin ringan. Seperti akan menghilang dalam angin. Ia pun mengangguk kepada Athena dan membalas senyumnya. "Terima kasih, Athena-sama. Aku akan berusaha. Bahkan jika nyawaku menjadi taruhannya, aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya."

Dewi bersurai ungu itu tersenyum. "Dan ingat satu hal, Saga. Jangan pernah hancurkan ikatan tersebut. Justru kau harus bisa mempertahankannya. Karena ikatan itulah yang akan memperkuat dirimu sendiri dan juga adikmu." Katanya lembut.

Tubuh pria itu semakin lama semakin menghilang bagaikan pasir. Sejenak, Ia pun menutup matanya dan membiarkan cosmo Athena mengalir disetiap sel ditubuhnya.

Dan semua kembali menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

Perlahan rambut putihnya berubah menjadi ungu. Jiwa itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh penjaga kuil ketiga tersebut. Ares menatap tidak percaya. Ia sudah hampir berhasil mendapatkan jiwa itu. Tapi mengapa akhirnya malah kembali masuk ketubuh Saga? Dewa itu menghentikan aliran listriknya dan membuka segel tersebut. Memandang tubuh Saga yang terbaring dibawahnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa jiwamu masuk kembali ketubuhmu, hah?!" Tanyanya bingung, sekaligus marah.

Kanon yang terbaring pun tertawa pahit. "Heh.. Dia tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Ares. Dia menarik kembali jiwa itu. Kau.. tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya!"

Saga berdiri dari posisinya. Luka-lukanya menutup dan kakinya yang patah terlihat kembali normal. Mungkinkah Athena yang menyembuhkannya? Disaat 'tidur'nya tadi? Entahlah.

Saga menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia pun bangkit dengan tegap di tempatnya dan menatap Ares tajam. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil jiwaku! Entah jiwa murniku atau pun jiwaku yang satunya lagi yang kau impi-impikan itu!."

"Diam!" Dewa itu memukul pipi Saga. Membuatnya terpelanting cukup jauh. Ares menatap nyalang kedua Gemini dihadapannya itu. Namun, tatapannya terhenti pada Gemini adik. Ia pun berjalan kearah Kanon dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Saga langsung berdiri saat menatap sang Dewa yang sedang berjalan menuju ke adiknya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Ia pun berlari menuju Ares. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Dewa berambut merah itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearahnya. Menciptakan tekanan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Saga tertunduk sampai tubuhnya terbaring dilantai, ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak melawan gravitasi kuat yang diciptakan oleh sang Dewa.

"Pengecut! Lawan aku, Dewa Pengecut! Jangan melawan orang yang sudah tidak berdaya! Lepaskan aku dan lawan aku!" Teriaknya sambil terus mencoba bergerak.

Ares tidak memperdulikan Saga dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berdiri didepan Kanon. Ia pun mencengkeram dagu Kanon dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Ugh... Apa maumu..." Kata si Gemini adik sambil memegang tangan Ares yang mencengkeramnya.

Dewa perang itu menoleh memandang si Gemini kakak. "Keluarkan lagi! Atau adikmu akan menerima akibatnya!" Bentaknya. Ibu jari kanannya ia tempelkan kemata kiri Kanon.

Saga menggeleng. "Aku yang kau inginkan, Dewa sialan! Jangan kau sentuh dia! Kemari dan siksa aku seperti tadi! Kemana amarahmu yang kau tuju-"

JLEB.

Ibu jarinya ia tancapkan kedalam mata Kanon.

"AAAAARGHHHH!" Jeritan kuat yang tak tertahankan langsung menggema dalam ruangan itu. Membuat bulu kuduk setiap orang yang mendengarnya merinding. Darah mengucur deras dari mata Kanon yang kini telah hancur ditangan sang Dewa. Ia pun mencengkeram lengan Ares sambil terus mengerang kesakitan luar biasa.

Saga terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka Kanon akan dibuat sampai seperti itu. Dengan amarah yang tak lagi disembunyikan, ia membakar cosmonya sangat tinggi, meski tanpa menggunakan Cloth.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari adikku!" Saga menghentakkan cosmonya. Ia pun melepaskan tekanan kuat yang mengikatnya tadi dan melesat kearah Ares.

Ares mengeluarkan jarinya dari mata korbannya. Berlumuran darah. Gemini adik itu kehilangan sebelah matanya. Dewa itu pun menghempas pria itu kelantai lalu berbalik. Ia menerjang kuat perut sang Gemini kakak saat pria itu melesat kearahnya. Membuatnya terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding, sekali lagi. Tak ingin menyerah, Saga kembali berdiri dan menyeimbangkan posisinya.

Dengan cepat, Dewa perang itu mengambil pedangnya yang ia tancapkan dilantai lalu melesat kearah Gemini itu.

JRASHH!

Tubuh Saga ditebas oleh pedang sang Dewa. Koyakan lebar pun tercipta melintang dari dada sampai ke perut si kembar kakak itu, dari kulit hingga kedagingnya. Darah segar menyembur hebat, membuat Ares yang berada dihadapannya bermandikan darahnya. Matanya tertutup erat. Giginya ia rapatkan. Ia terduduk bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Membuka mulutnya. Pundaknya naik turun mengikuti pernapasannya yang berat. Nyawanya seakan sudah dipangkal lehernya, bersiap untuk keluar dari mulutnya dan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

.

 _"_ _Aku, memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Apakah ini memang sudah waktunya? Waktunya aku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini? Waktunya aku untuk meninggalkan segala kegagalanku? Maaf, Kanon. Aku-"_

 _"_ _.._ _Saga."_

 _"_ _Athena?"_

 _"_ _Kau melupakan apa yang kubilang tadi?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Athena. Hanya saja, dengan keadaanku seperti ini. Bagaimana-"_

 _"_ _Saga_ _._ _. Sudah kubilang. Kau harus percaya. Percaya_ _lah_ _pada dirimu sendiri. Percaya_ _lah_ _ke_ _padaku. Percaya pada teman-teman Gold Saintmu. Disini, kami mendoakanmu."_

 _"_ _Tapi... ini... Aku..."_

 _"_ _Saga. Ingatlah. Keajaiban bisa datang kapan saja_ _.._ _s_ _elama ka_ _u_ _tidak melepaskan ikatan itu. Ingat_ _,_ _Kau memiliki ikatan yang luar biasa. Jangan_ _pernah biarkan_ _ikatan itu_ _ter_ _lepas_ _dari genggamanmu_ _..."_

 _"_ _.._ _Ikatan..."_

 _._

Saga membuka matanya, menatap Dewa itu. "Kau sudah puas? Atau kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?"

Ares langsung menginjak dada pria itu. Membuat darah mengalir dengan deras. "Aku muak denganmu. Mengapa kau memilih cara seperti ini. Kalau kau menyerahkan jiwa itu padaku, kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ini! Adikmu tidak akan menjadi seperti ini!"

Saga mengerang merasakan pedih yang sangat dalam pada dadanya. "Mengapa? Mengapa aku memilih cara seperti ini? Karena, aku memiliki sebuah ikatan. Ikatan dengannya. Dengan Kanon. Aku.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan ikatan kami!"

Kanon yang terbaring pun mendengar pilu ucapan Saga. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya sendu sementara tangan kirinya memegang matanya yang hancur. "Saga... sudahlah... kau tidak perlu menderita... untukku... aku... banyak perbuatanku yang tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Dewa itu pun mengangkat kakinya dari dada Saga dan berbalik menatap Kanon. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Terciptalah sebuah panah api yang membara.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya."

Tubuh Saga tidak dapat digerakkan. Terlalu sakit luka yang ia dapat. "Tidak. Jangan berani-berani, Ares. Bunuh saja aku!"

Dewa itu melirik datar sang Gemini. "Untuk apa? Kau masih kubutuhkan. Bukannya bocah itu hanya menjadi sanderaku untuk mendatangkanmu kesini? Dia sudah tidak kubutuhkan. Jadi, kulenyapkan saja dia."

Panah itu melesat dari tangan Ares, melaju kearah Kanon yang terbaring lemah. Pria bersurai biru itu menatap saudaranya. "Saga..."

"Kanon!" Sang Gemini kakak berteriak. Ia ingin bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah sang adik.

Kanon menatap panah api yang menuju kearahnya. Seperti menatap kematian yang datang kepadanya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya.

Pasrah.

...OOO...

TO BE CONTINUED  
-THE FINAL CHAPTER-


	5. The Final Chapter: Part 1

Seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan. Ia dapat merasakan ngilunya gesekan tulang-belulang yang patah didalam ditubuhnya saat ia bergerak. Bagaikan sebuah kanvas yang diwarnai berbagai memar dan goresan yang memilukan. Mata kirinya telah hancur dan darah tak berhenti mengalir darinya. Sungguh sebuah kengerian dan kekejaman yang dibuat oleh Sang Dewa Perang.

Sedangkan saudara kembarnya, dengan tubuh yang dikoyak oleh sebuah pedang, tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Hanya memandang dirinya. Sama-sama terbaring lemah. Sama-sama sedang meregang nyawa. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling mencoba untuk menguatkan. Saling menjaga ikatan itu.

Ia memandang panah api yang melesat kearahnya. Memandang kematian yang menuju padanya. Sementara sang pencipta panah tersebut hanya tersenyum kejam memandang kedua korbannya.

Menutup matanya. Ia kembali bersiap untuk kematian yang akan tiba sesaat lagi. Pasrah.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: Terdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.**

 **.**

 **My Brother, My Savior**

The Final Chapter  
Part 1  
.

.

"CRYSTAL WALL!"

Sebuah dinding transparan menahan panah api yang melesat kearah Gemini adik itu. Sontak saja, hal itu membuatnya terkejut. Terlebih ketika ia menatap tidak percaya terhadap seseorang yang berdiri memunggunginya dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan. Seorang pria bersurai lavender yang mengenakan jubah zirah emas. Dinding kristal itu kemudian retak menahan kekuatan panah api yang besar. Membuat penjaga kuil pertama itu mengerutkan dahinya dan membakar cosmonya lebih tinggi untuk mempertahankan dinding itu.

"KAN!"

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya hilang, Kanon melihat sebuah cosmo tinggi berbentuk lingkaran muncul membantu sang Aries menahan panah api itu. Diatasnya, terlihat sosok pria bersurai pirang melayang dengan posisi bersila.

"K-Kalian..."

Ares tentu saja marah melihat mereka yang berada dihadapannya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya dan mengacungkannya kearah mereka. "Gold Saint! Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?! Padahal pulau ini sudah kulingkupi dengan cosmoku dan tidak ada siapapun yang bi _s_ a memasukinya!"

Saga tersenyum miring sambil memegang dadanya yang sudah mati rasa. "Yang berada dihadapanmu... Aries Mu, pemilik psikokinesis terkuat diantara para Gold Saint, dan Virgo Shaka, manusia yang dikatakan mendekati dewa. Tentu saja mereka bisa kesini." Katanya dengan percikan darah keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengucapkan kata.

Setelah panah api itu lenyap, Mu menoleh kearah Shaka dan dibalas dengan anggukan sang Virgo. Ia pun berbalik dan berlutut didepan Kanon, membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pria Jamir itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika melihat kondisi yang dialami Kanon. Terlebih pada salah satu mata dan kaki pria itu.

"Saga..." ucap Kanon sambil memandang saudaranya yang berada di sisi ruangan sebelah sana.

Mengerti apa yang Kanon maksud, Mu langsung memapah tubuh penuh luka itu dan membawanya ke tempat Saga terbaring, sementara Shaka mencoba menahan Ares sebisa mungkin.

Dihadapan sang Gemini, Mu menurunkan Kanon yang berada dalam papahannya. Sang Gemini adik pun dengan segera membantu menyandarkan tubuh Saga ke dinding. Tidak lagi memperdulikan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Saga. Maaf kami terlambat." Aries itu memegang tangan dingin Saga. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada kedua Gemini ini. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Gold Saint dibantai habis-habisan seperti ini.

Tapi mereka harus cepat. Akhirnya Mu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Saga. Benda yang sangat familiar dimata sang Gemini. Mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, Gemini itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti."

"Waktu kita tidak banyak." Mu memegang pundak Saga. Ia pun langsung berlari kearah Shaka untuk membantunya menahan sang Dewa Perang, meski sebenarnya niatnya ingin memberikan privasi kepada sepasang kembar itu.

Sang Dewa perang menatap kedua Gold Saint itu dihadapannya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menimbulkan bunyi pada tulang belakangnya, melemaskannya. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya kearah mereka.

"Heh. Kalian. Apa kalian tidak mengerti bahwa yang sedang kalian hadapi ini adalah seorang Dewa, heh?! Tapi baguslah. Kedatangan kalian bisa sedikit meregangkan otot-ototku. Aku akan bermain sebentar dengan kalian. Jadi..."

.

.

Dihadapan saudaranya, Kanon menunduk. Raut wajahnya jelas menampakkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang teramat sangat. "Saga... maaf aku-"

Saga memandang wajah Kanon. Terlihat samar. "Tidak, Kanon.. Jangan membuang waktumu untuk meminta maaf..."

"A-Aku..."

"Kemarilah.."

Sang adik terdiam sejenak. Perlahan mendekatkan telinganya kemulut sang Kakak. Bibir pucat Saga bergetar membisikkan sesuatu.

"... ... ... ..."

Kanon membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. "K-Kau..."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

Sang adik menjauhi wajah Saga. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak. Kau lah yang harus tetap melakukannya, Saga! A-Aku-"

Saga menarik kerah baju Kanon. "Bodoh... Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"... ... ..."

Air mata kembali jatuh dari ekor mata pria bersurai biru terang itu.

"Tidak... kumohon... Jangan katakan itu..."

Saga berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Membuat darah mengalir keluar dari dadanya. Sedikit meringis karena pedih. Melihatnya, Kanon pun langsung membantu saudaranya untuk menyeimbangkan posisinya.

"Jangan bergerak! Nanti kau bisa-"

DEG..

"UAGH!"

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kanon serasa diremas. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Pertahanan tubuhnya melemah. Ia memuntahkan banyak darah. Tumpah membasahi baju Saga yang memang sudah berlumuran cairan merah. Menggenggam erat bajunya menahan rasa sakit. Dahinya tersandar dibahu sang kakak dihadapannya. Napasnya memburu cepat. Menggertakkan giginya dan terisak pelan.

"Saga... Aku... Aku.. tidak bisa..."

Saga menghela napas, membiarkan kepala adiknya bersandar dibahunya. "Kanon. Kau lihat mereka... Mereka sedang bertarung. Apa kau mau pertarungan mereka sia-sia karena kau menyerah? Apa kau mau pasrah begitu saja? Apa kau mau menjadi seorang pengecut? Kita tidak punya waktu banyak."

Jantungnya semakin sakit. Serasa ditusuk oleh ratusan pedang dan dibakar secara bersamaan. Ya, ini adalah efek dari racun yang disuntikkan Phobos kedalam tubuhnya. Bukan hanya berefek sebagai 'obat tidur', namun juga berdampak kesakitan yang luar biasa. Air matanya semakin tak terbendung membasahi pundak Saga. Pria itu sampai mengerang tanpa suara. Sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Sudah tidak tahan dengan segala macam penderitaan yang menghampiri tubuhnya.

"S-Saga... maaf... maaf... semua perbuatanku... maaf..."

Saga memegang belakang kepala Kanon dan sedikit mengelusnya, layaknya seorang kakak yang sedang menenangkan adiknya. "Kanon. Dengarkan aku... aku.. sudah memaafkanmu... dari dulu. Saat kau melakukan semua itu... aku, sudah memafkanmu."

Gemini bersurai ungu itu pun menutup matanya. Ia memegang dada Kanon. Mengalirkan cosmo hangat yang melingkupi tubuh adiknya. Membuat darah kembali mengalir deras dari dadanya, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Cosmonya membuat Kanon merasa tenang. Napasnya yang tadi berat mulai stabil.

"Mengapa... kau lakukan itu, brengsek... tubuhmu-"

"Diam. Angkat kepalamu."

Perlahan Kanon mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sepasang mata dihadapannya. Tidak seperti mata sebelumnya. Merah dan penuh kebencian. Mata kali ini adalah mata hijau yang sejuk. Penuh ketegasan namun memiliki kelembutan yang tidak terbantahkan sebagai seorang saudara. Rasa sakit yang menghinggapi tubuhnya pun serasa hilang begitu saja.

Saga menghela napas berat menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Ia memegang pipi sang adik, menolehkannya kesamping. Membuatnya menatap benda emas yang bersinar disudut ruangan.

"Dulu.. aku tidak sempat melihatnya. Sekarang, aku ingin melihatmu.. menggunakannya."

Kanon menatap dalam benda itu. Sebuah zirah emas dengan bentuk sang kembar. Penuh retakan dan darah. Terabaikan disudut ruangan. Benda yang menjadi simbol bahwa sang pemakainya adalah prajurit Athena dengan pangkat dan derajat tertinggi. Gold Saint.

Ia memang pernah memakainya, sewaktu Holy War. Meski hanya sebentar, ia bisa merasakan jiwa sang kakak menyatu dengan Cloth itu. Bahkan ketika Saga menarik kembali Clothnya saat dirinya berhadapan dengan sang Wyvern.

Pria bersurai biru itu mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali menatap Saga dengan satu matanya. Memegang erat tangannya.

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan padaku. Dan akan kupastikan yang apa yang kau katakan tidak akan terjadi!"

Saga tersenyum tipis. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan saudaranya. "Dan ingat. Jangan pernah putuskan ikatan itu. Ikatan kita. Kita harus mempertahankannya sekuat tenaga kita. Kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu. Lampaui batas cosmomu."

Kanon kembali mengangguk. Sudah lebih baik karena cosmo yang dialiri Saga pada dadanya. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Saga dan berdiri. Menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya. Ia mulai membakar cosmonya. Darah mengucur keluar dari luka-lukanya karena tekanan dari cosmo miliknya.

"Kemarilah... Gemini.."

Berada disudut ruangan, Cloth itu mengeluarkan aura keemasan. Pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan langsung melingkupi tubuh pemanggilnya.

Sekali lagi, Kanon mengenakan zirah itu. Namun sekarang, dihadapan sang kakak.

.

.

"STARDUST REVOLUTION!"

Cosmo dalam bentuk meteor itu segera menuju kearah Ares, namun lagi-lagi dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Dewa Perang itu. Menyerapnya dan mengembalikan kepada sang Aries.

"CRYSTAL WALL!"

Pria itu menciptakan dinding transparan untuk menghadang cosmo miliknya sendiri. Ia lengah, Ares berada tepat disampingnya dan langsung menerjang pinggangnya. Membuatnya terpelanting dan terseret.

"Agh..." Mu sedikit meringis menahan sakit dan darah mengalir keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Ia memandang Shaka yang sedang membakar cosmonya, membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata birunya.

"TENBU HORIN!"

Seketika itu juga seluruh ruangan itu berubah menjadi ilusi lukisan sang Budha. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ares menebas pedangnya dan menghancurkan ilusi itu seketika, bahkan cosmo tebasannya berhasil mengenai Virgo bersurai pirang itu. Membuatnya terhempas ke dinding dibelakangnya dan sedikit terbatuk.

.

Saga memandang benda yang berada digenggamannya dalam diam. Terbayang dibenaknya apa saja yang telah ia lakukan dengan benda itu. Benda yang ia gunakan saat sisi lainnya itu menguasai dirinya dan mengambil alih tahta Paus. Yang ia pegang saat ingin membunuh Athena kecil. Yang ia genggam saat ujung benda itu menembus tenggorokan sang Dewi, mengantarnya ke dunia bawah. Belati itu, kembali lagi ketangannya.

"Aku harus bisa..."

Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya mendekati Ares, dengan tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Sepertinya pedang milik Ares bukan pedang biasa yang hanya sekedar melukai, namun juga membawa efek lain bagi orang yang terkena tebasannya.

"Aku harus melakukannya.."

Pisau itu, akan ia tancapkan tepat di leher sang Dewa perang. Menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka.."

Karena ia bersumpah akan menyelamatkan saudaranya meskipun itu menyiksa dirinya.

.

Ares menguap sambil mengangkat dagu merendahkan mereka. Ia pun menancapkan pedangnya di lantai dan memandang sinis kedua Gold Saint itu. "Hh... Sudah kubilang, bukan? Mau keduabelas Gold Saint datang kehadapanku pun akan kulayani sepenuh hati. Bagaimana hanya dengan kalian berdua? Dengan prajuritnya yang selemah ini, aku bisa saja dengan mudah mendapatkan kepala Athena. Tidak seperti Poseidon dan Hades. Aku akan mendapatkan kepala mereka semua!"

Mu menatap kearah si kembar Gemini. Matanya dengan cepat tertuju pada Kanon yang telah lengkap dengan zirah emasnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali menatap sang Virgo dan memberinya isyarat yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari pria penjaga kuil keenam itu.

Bersama-sama, mereka berdua kembali berdiri dengan yakin. Shaka pun kembali membakar cosmonya dan mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, membuat Rossary-nya menjuntai kebawah.

"TENKUHAJA CHIMIMORYO!"

Seketika itu juga ratusan arwah muncul dari belakang Shaka. Menuju kearah sang Dewa perang, mengerubunginya, menghalangi pandangannya.

"Cih... Menggunakan arwah rendahan untuk menghalangi pandanganku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian kabur!"

Dewa itu membakar cosmo kemerahannya yang dengan cepat mengembang. Seketika itu juga, arwah-arwah yang diciptakan Shaka lenyap tanpa bekas. Sambil tersenyum, sang penjaga kuil keenam itu pun memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kabur? Kami tidak serendah itu, Ares." Katanya tegas dan lantang.

Raut wajah Ares menjadi sinis. Ia pun menatap sesiapa yang ada dihadapannya sambil mencabut pedangnya dan tersenyum miring.

"Heh.. Pengecut...kalian memang tidak kabur. Tapi melakukan teknik itu, kalian memang pengecut. Bukankah Dewi-Athena-yang-bijaksana kalian telah melarangnya? Dengan beralasan pertarungan tidak adil? Hh... tapi terserahlah. Aku memang tidak bisa menyerapnya. Namun pedang Rebellion ku bisa menahannya. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua." Kata Ares sambil menyeringai. Dihadapan sang Dewa perang, terlihat tiga orang Gold Saint. Mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan mereka kehadapan sang Dewa.

"Hm... teknik apa, namanya?"

Ares membakar cosmonya untuk mempersiapkan pertahanan absolut yang akan melindungi dirinya.

"Oh ya..."

Teknik yang dilarang oleh Dewi mereka sejak jaman mitologi itu kembali lagi.

"Athena Exclamation."

...OOO...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Final Chapter: Part 2

**.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: Terdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.**

.

 **My Brother, My Savior**

The Final Chapter  
Part 2  
.

.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Pria bersurai biru keunguan itu terlihat terburu-buru berjalan menaiki tangga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan._ _Dengan langkah kaki tergesa, pria itu M_ _asuk ke Pope's Chamber begitu saja tanpa memberi salam atau apapun_ _dan_ _berjalan menuju kedepan sang Dewi. Mengabaikan Mu, Shaka dan Aldebaran yang berada dihadapan Athena._

 _"Athena! Apa maksud dari semua ini?_ _!_ _Apa yang ter-"_

 _"Milo! Jaga ucapanmu dihadapan Athena-sama!" seru pria berzirah Sagittarius dibelakang Athena. Milo memandangnya sejenak_ _dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca._ _Ia benar-benar kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas_ _dan_ _sedikit menunduk_ _kan kepalanya._

 _"Maaf, Athena-sama. Anda pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Tentang sikap Saga tadi dan... hilangnya cosmo Kanon di kuil Gemini. Pasti terjadi apa-apa."_

 _Taurus bertubuh besar itu mendengar ucapan Milo dan mengangguk. "Benar, Athena-sama. Saya kesini karena merasa ada yang aneh tadi malam. Saya sempat merasakan cosmo asing yang kecil, sangat kecil dikuil Gemini. Dan akhirnya, cosmo Kanon lenyap. Saya mengecek kekuilnya dan tidak menemukan_ _siapapun disana_ _."_

 _Athena menghela napas panjang. Ia pun berjalan kearah mereka diikuti oleh sang penjaga kuil kesembilan hangatnya terasa melingkupi seisi Pope's Chamber- tidak, seluruh Sanctuary._ _Dengan pandangan mata yang tegas,_ _Dewi itu menatap Mu dan Shaka._

 _"Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, bukan?" t_ _anyanya tanpa ragu_ _._

 _Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan. Milo pun langsung menatap mereka. "Mu. Shaka. Apa yang terjadi? Katakan pada kami!" serunya diikuti dengan anggukan Aldebaran._

 _"Kanon diculik." kata Sang Virgo_ _dengan ke_ _tenang_ _an yang luar biasa_ _._

 _Suasana Pope's Chamber hening seketika, sementara sepasang mata milik sang Scorpio dan Taurus terbuka lebar. Menatap Shaka tidak percaya._

 _"Kau bercanda, kan._ _._ _Shaka..._ _?_ _" tanya Milo tidak percaya. Shaka hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya._ _Hal itu pun jelas_ _membuat G_ _old_ _S_ _aint_ _Scorpio itu_ _naik darah_ _._

 _"Shaka!_ _!_ _"_

 _"Apa Shaka pernah bercanda, Milo?" tanya Mu pelan, membuat Milo_ _langsung_ _memandangnya lalu menghela napas._

 _Sang Dewi hanya memandang mereka sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku juga merasakan, tadi Saga membangkitkan God Cloth. Lalu sekarang ia sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Aku sempat menghubunginya melalui telepati. Namun cosmo disekitarnya menghalangiku. Ia butuh-"_

 _DEG!_

 _Athena tersentak. Perasaan ini. Cosmo ini. Ia merasakannya. Kengeriannya._

 _"Saga... Saga!"_

 _Sang Dewi berlari kearah teras. Menatap kearah Pulau Kail. Merasakan cosmo yang ia kenal. Cosmo yang pernah bangkit dulu. Cosmo yang_ _tidak pernah diinginkan oleh semua orang untuk kembali lagi._

 _"Dia... Dia kembali,"_ _ucapnya sangat pelan dengan bibir bergetar_ _._

 _"..tidak mungkin..." bisiknya sambil jatuh tersungkur dan menatap_ _kearah_ _pulau itu nanar_ _._

 _Para Gold Saint itu mengikuti Athena dengan bingung. Terutama Milo, ia semakin gelisah. "Siapa, Athena-sama? Siapa yang kembali?!"_

 _Athena_ _m_ _enghela napas. Ia_ _menggelengkan kepalanya pelan_ _._ _Tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri_ _. "Dia. Jiwa itu. Saga."_

 _Tentu saja para Gold Saint itu terkejut. Jiwa pembawa mimpi buruk dan kehancuran yang telah dilenyapkan Athena itu ternyata kembali. Aiolos pun mengangkat busur emasnya. "Kami harus menyusulnya dan menghentikannya, Athena-sama."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _Athena_ _bangun dari tempatnya_ _, berbalik dan melangkah kedalam Pope's Chamber. "Kalian semua_ _tunggu_ _disini. Mu_ _,_ _Shaka._ _._ _._ _ikutlah denganku."_

 _Kedua Gold Saint yang dipanggil Athena itu pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang Dewi. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat tangan sang Dewi tersayat dan mengeluarkan darah. Terkejut. Begitupun dengan mereka yang diluar._

 _Milo yang hendak masuk langsung ditahan oleh Aldebaran_ _dengan tatapan_ _'Hanya Mu dan Shaka'_ _yang_ _direspon_ _dengan_ _reaksi frustasi Scorpio itu._

 _"A-Athena-sama. Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Mu khawatir._ _Ia pun melirik Shaka penuh kekhawatiran. Namun ia melihat_ _Shaka hanya diam, sepertinya ia mengetahui maksud dari_ _junjungan_ _nya itu._

 _Athena hanya tersenyum. Ia_ _pun_ _melangkah kehadapan kedua Gold Saint itu_ _dan m_ _enyentuh Gold Cloth mereka. Membuatnya bersinar keemasan._

 _Kedua pria itu sedikit tersentak. Merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa mengalir pada zirah mereka._

 _"God Cloth..." kata mereka serentak._

 _Athena mengangguk. "Apa kalian tahu, siapa yang sedang dihadapi Saga saat ini?" katanya, dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari pemegang Cloth Aries dan Virgo itu._

 _Athena menghela napas. "Ares,_ _saudaraku._ _"_

 _Mu membelalakkan matanya, bahkan Shaka sampai membuka matanya. Terkejut? Jelas._

 _"Saga melawan Dewa Perang sendirian? Dia bisa mati, Athena-sama!" Seru Mu khawatir._

 _Athena memandang kedua Gold Saint itu. "Oleh karena itu, aku minta kalian menyusul_ _untuk m_ _embantunya. Gunakan God Cloth kalian sebaik-baiknya," kata sang Dewi sambil berdiri. Ia_ _pun berjalan_ _menuju ke meja dibelakangnya_ _sambi_ _l mengambil sebuah benda dan memberikannya pada Mu._

 _"Gunakan ini,"_ _katanya sambil_ _menyerahkan benda itu_ _ke tangan sang penjaga kuil Aries_ _. Belati emas._

 _Sang Aries pun memandang sejenak belati itu, lalu mengangguk_ _mengerti._ _Dengan keyakinan penuh_ _,_ _Ia menerima benda itu dari tangan sang Dewi._

 _"Saya mengerti," j_ _awabnya tegas_ _._

 _Athena menghela napas. "Kali ini aku mengijinkanmu menggunakan teleport. Sekarang pergi. Bantu Saga,"_ _p_ _intanya._

 _Kedua Gold Saint itu menunduk sejenak dihadapan Dewi mereka._ _Tak lama kemudian_ _,_ _M_ _u mulai membakar cosmonya, menciptakan sebuah portal berwarna kebiruan._

 _Dengan cepat, kedua Gold Saint itu masuk kedalamnya dan menghilang._ _Menyisakan sedikit pusaran angin yang menerpa helai ungu rambut sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan._

 _Athena pun berjalan keluar dan langsung disambut oleh ketiga Gold Saint yang sejak tadi menunggunya. "Sekarang kalian kembali_ _lah_ _kekuil masing-masing. Termasuk kau, Aiolos. Aku_ _.. ak_ _u ada urusan pribadi disini."_

 _Para Gold Saint itu mengangguk. Mereka menunduk sejenak dihadapan Athena, memberikan penghormatan, lalu berjalan kembali kekuil mereka masing-masing. Meski Sang Scorpio masih terlihat murung, dan langsung dihibur oleh si besar Taurus._

 _Perlahan Athena melangkah kedalam Pope's Chamber. Masuk sampai kebelakang menuju puncak Sanctuary_ _dan memandang_ _Patung Sang Dewi_ _yang berdiri megah disana._ _Athena pun_ _menghela napas_ _sambil_ _berbalik dan membakar cosmonya_ _yang keemasan. Membuatnya menyebar hingga_ _terasa sampai keseluruh Sanctuary, bahkan sampai ke desa-desa dibawahnya. Menembus cosmo yang melingkupi pulau itu. Berusaha dan mencoba untuk berkomunikasi, masuk ke alam bawah sadar Saintnya yang sedang tersiksa menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya._

 _"Saga..."_

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

 _._

Mereka bertiga membakar cosmo masing-masing. Mencoba menaikkannya sampai ke titik puncaknya. Darah dengan segera mengaliri tubuh Kanon dari seluruh lukanya karena tekanan tinggi yang dihasilkan oleh cosmo yang ia keluarkan.

"Argh!" rasa sakit dijantungnya kembali lagi. Refleks, cosmonya menurun drastis sementara kedua tangannya turun kebawah, menopang dirinya yang sekarang berlutut. Posisinya yang berada ditengah, menjadi peran yang sangat penting untuk melancarkan teknik itu.

"Kanon!" Mu menatap Kanon khawatir sambil terus membakar cosmonya. Ia ingin membantu Gemini adik itu, namun kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bergerak.

Pria bersurai biru itu menyentuh zirah emas yang melindungi bagian dadanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "A-Aku... Jantungku-"

Ares tertawa keras melihatnya. "Hah! Bagaimana kalian ingin melancarkan teknik itu jika salah satu dari kalian malah berlutut seperti itu? Apa kau tahu, cairan apa yang disuntikkan kedalam tubuhmu itu? Cairan itu mengalir ke jantungmu dan akan membakarnya perlahan!"

Kanon memandang Dewa itu sambil memegang dadanya, sementara kedua Gold Saint disampingnya masih menunggu dirinya. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna. Disaat semuanya mengharapkan dirinya, ia malah berlutut dihadapan musuhnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah cosmo yang besar melingkupi dirinya. Tidak lain adalah cosmo sang saudara yang berada dibelakang mereka. Saga, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalirkan cosmonya pada tubuh Kanon. Berusaha kembali menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dialami adiknya.

Pria itu memandang mereka yang ada dihadapannya, terutama pada sang adik. "Jangan menyerah, Kanon! Jangan sia-siakan cosmoku! Cepat bangun dan kembali bakar cosmomu! Kau sudah sejauh ini... kau, tidak bisa mundur lagi..." teriaknya dengan suara yang serak dan napas yang tinggal diujung bibir saja.

Kanon memandang Saga yang berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan sendu, menyaksikan penderitaan sang kakak yang terpampang nyata dimatanya. Dengan tekad yang kembali membulat, Kanon kembali bangkit keposisinya dan membakar tinggi cosmonya cosmo sang kakak. Sang Aries dan Virgo yang berada dikedua sisinya pun turut membakar tinggi cosmo mereka hingga kepuncaknya.

"HAAAAAAHH!"

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan terlihat bersinar melingkupi tubuh mereka. Ares menancapkan pedangnya kelantai. Turut memancarkan aura merah kegelapan. Setelah cahaya emas itu hilang, terlihat Mu dengan Aries God Cloth, Shaka dengan Virgo God Cloth, dan Kanon dengan Gemini God Cloth.

Dewa perang itu menyeringai puas menatap mereka. "Hah! God Cloth! Athena Exclamation God Cloth! Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik!"

Ares membakar cosmo kemerahannya. Dengan cepat, sebuah segel merah mengurung dirinya. Tidak seperti segel sebelumnya, segel kali ini begitu pekat. Dewa itu meningkatkan pelindungnya sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari yang biasanya. Aura yang ditimbulkannya pun begitu terasa mencekam, membangkitkan bulu roma siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Menguar ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan keluar bangunan itu.

.

.

.

"ATHENA EXCLAMATION!"

Mereka mengumpulkan cosmo pada satu titik dan melancarkannya kearah Ares. Cosmo yang dikatakan setara dengan 'Big Bang'. Terlihat lajur emas melesat kearah Dewa itu. Menabrak dinding segel. Membuat ledakan yang begitu besar terjadi.

Bangunan, bahkan pulau itu bergetar hebat. Langit-langitnya runtuh sementara angin berpusar di tengah-tengah bangunan itu. Terdengar suara menderu yang hebat ketika mereka saling meningkatkan cosmo kepuncaknya, ketiga Gold Saint maupun Sang Dewa Perang.

KRAK...

Dinding segel itu retak. Ares menatap nyalang ketiga Gold Saint itu. "Brengsek, kalian!" umpatnya sambil mencabut pedangnya yang tertancap dilantai. Sedangkan tiga Gold Saint itu, terus membakar cosmo mereka agar tekniknya tidak terhenti.

PRANG!

"REBELLION RAGE!"

Segel itu pecah. Ares menebas pedangnya dan menciptakan cosmo yang besar. Bertabrakan dengan cosmo dari Athena Exclamation. Terlihat aura keemasan dan kemerahan bertubrukan, membumbung hingga tinggi kelangit.

Bangunan itu hancur. Bahkan pepohonan disekitarnya tumbang. Terlihat pusaran angin hitam yang semakin kencang ditengah-tengah tabrakan dua cosmo dahsyat itu. Kedua kubu tidak menurunkan cosmonya, malah terlihat saling meningkatkan kekuatan. Laut yang mengelilingi pulau itu sampai menimbulkan gelombang besar karena angin yang sangat kencang. Sampai akhirnya semua terlihat putih menyilaukan.

.

.

"!"

Athena tersentak. Ia memandang kearah cakrawala. Terlihat cahaya emas dan kegelapan merah beradu di langit malam sementara petir bersahutan ria. Bahkan bulan pun pucat membisu menyaksikan dahsyatnya cosmo itu. Ia merinding. Tubuhnya lemas dan terduduk dilantai batu itu. Sebulir air mata pun jatuh dari sumbernya. Wajahnya menunduk. Tidak menyangka, teknik terlarang itu kembali digunakan lagi.

"Athena... Exclamation..."

Seluruh Gold Saint yang berada dikuil mereka pun keluar menuju teras kuil masing-masing. Menatap kearah yang sama dengan yang Dewi mereka lihat. Benar-benar tidak menyangkanya.

Athena menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya pun terlihat menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Isakan sesalnya terdengar ditengah-tengah gemuruh cosmo di langit.

Apa ini? Bukankah sejak jaman dahulu ia telah melarang teknik itu? Namun mengapa selalu digunakan kembali? Mengapa selalu dilanggar? Apakah tidak ada cara lain lagi? Kurang jelaskah perintah yang telah ia buat? Atau... Apakah ini memang sudah takdirnya? Seolah kata 'teknik terlarang' dan ancaman bahwa penggunanya akan dicap sebagai Saint pengecut itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong semata. Ia. Adalah seorang Dewi Keadilan. Bagaimana mungkin ia memaklumkan hal seperti ini dalam sebuah peperangan?

Tidak. Tidak ada waktu untuk menangisinya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Athena menghapus air matanya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ini saatnya untuk bertindak. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri disaat para prajuritnya sedang berjuang mati-matian. Sekali lagi, Athena kembali menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Ia menyentuh patung megah disisinya dan mengalirkan darahnya disana. Membuat patung itu, bersinar seketika.

.

.

Debu beterbangan bebas diudara sementara kabut tebal dan pekat menghalangi pandangan mereka yang masih bertahan. Sisa-sisa kehancuran tampak dengan jelas. Ketiga Gold Saint itu terlihat lemas. Cosmo mereka terkuras dan hampir habis, zirah mereka telah kembali kebentuk asalnya, dan luka-luka yang membuka masih menghiasi tubuh mereka. Namun, tanpa gentar, mereka masih berani memandang lurus kedepan.

Kanon meringis dan cairan merah kental keluar dari mulutnya. Pria itu terduduk dan memegang dadanya. Mu yang melihatnya langsung melangkah kebelakangnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kanon. Semua sudah selesai-" katanya lembut lalu merangkul Sang Gemini adik dan memapahnya.

"Tidak, Mu. Sama sekali belum selesai," sela Shaka menyanggah perkataan Mu. Refleks, mereka bertiga memandang kearah yang sama, lurus kedepan. Terlihat siluet orang, dengan armor di tubuhnya dan pedang ditangannya. Orang itu menyeringai dan akhirnya tertawa keras.

"Selesai? Tidak. Sama sekali belum selesai, kalian para bajingan!" seru Sang Dewa Perang keras. Armor bagian dada dan lengan kirinya hancur. Luka koyak terlihat menganga dari pundak hingga dadanya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeringai sambil meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke lantai bangunan yang telah hancur itu. Rasa haus darah terpancar pekat dari kedua bola matanya yang berkilat. Pedang Rebellion-nya yang masih berada dalam genggamannya pun menyala mengerikan.

"Harus kuakui, teknik itu luar biasa. Bisa membuatku seperti ini," katanya sambil menatap luka ditubuhnya. Ia melangkah kearah mereka dengan tatapan ganas. "Tapi..." ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Seketika itu juga luka di tubuhnya perlahan menutup.

"Brengsek..." Kanon mengumpat pelan. Mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga, namun Dewa itu masih dapat berjalan santai dan menguarkan aura gelap, bahkan masih bisa menutup lukanya. Tentu saja, ia kan salah satu dari dua belas Dewa Olympus.

Ares mengacungkan pedangnya kearah mereka satu persatu. "Aku akan membunuh kalian berempat. Persetan dengan jiwa sialan itu, aku akan benar-benar membuat kalian menderita. Kalian satu persatu akan ku-"

Saat ia mengarahkan pedangnya kearah belakang para Gold Saint itu, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Padahal sebelumnya ada seseorang yang terluka dan terduduk disana. Ares mengerutkan dahinya. "Dimana dia? Dimana Saga?! Apa dia kabur, hah?! Jawab!"

Ketiga Saint itu hanya diam. Mereka menatap datar Ares, tepatnya dibelakang Ares. Saga telah siap dengan belatinya. Meski masih menahan sakit pada dadanya yang koyak. Sampai akhirnya Kanon tersenyum miring dan membuka mulutnya.

"Kau memang Ares, Sang Dewa Perang. Dewa yang brutal, haus darah dan penuh akan kebencian. Tapi sayang... kau tidak begitu menggunakan otakmu, bodoh."

Saga berlari kearah Ares. Belati itu ia arahkan ke leher Sang Dewa. Ares berbalik menatapnya.

DEG!

"!"

Dada Saga tiba-tiba kembali sakit. Ia terjatuh. Belatinya meleset. Hanya menyayat leher Ares, meski menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam. Ares memegang lehernya dan menatap Saga murka. Ia menerjang kuat dada pria itu. Dengan cepat Shaka menahan tubuh Saga agar tidak terhempas lebih jauh. Saga kembali mengerang pelan dan memuntahkan darah.

"SAGA!" Kanon berlari kearah saudaranya, diikuti dengan Mu yang menjaganya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"M-Maaf... aku meleset..." ucapnya sambil meringis karena sakit yang semakin bertambah pada tubuhnya. Pria Aries itu menggeleng pelan merespon ucapannya. "Tidak, Saga. Kau sudah berusaha," katanya.

Darah mengalir deras dari leher Sang Dewa. Ia menutupnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ada rasa terbakar pada urat nadinya. Tentu saja, belati emas itu ditempa khusus untuk membunuh Dewa. Ares benar-benar marah. "Brengsek... BRENGSEK KAU SAGA!" Ia melesat kearah Gemini itu dengan pedang yang diacungkan kearahnya. Kilatan pedangnya seolah memberitahukan Saga bahwa ialah yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

"MATI KAU!"

TRANG!

Pedang merah Ares ditahan oleh sebuah tongkat emas.

DEG!

Para Gold Saint itu memandang terkejut melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang wanita bersurai ungu, dengan God Cloth-nya yang bersinar lembut, tiba di medan perang.

Ares melompat mundur. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai lebar. Matanya menatap nyalang gadis itu. Gadis kecil sekaligus reinkarnasi dari Dewi yang adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kemana saja kau? Prajurit-prajurit kebanggaanmu sudah hampir mati, bodoh. Heh... ternyata kau tidak sebijak gelarmu, Athena."

Athena menghela napas. Ia melirik para Saint-nya dibelakangnya, terutama kepada si kembar. Keadaan mereka benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Namun ia tidak boleh lemah. Sebagai Dewi Perang, ia akan berhadapan dengan saudaranya, Sang Dewa Perang.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Ia pun membakar cosmonya tinggi dan menciptakan lautan dimensi didepan mata mereka.

Ares mengabaikan luka dilehernya. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Athena. "Menggunakan Hyperdimension, hah?"

Athena mengangkat tongkatnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Takut karena melawanku sendirian? Kau tidak akan menyentuh para Saintku lagi, Ares."

Dewa Perang itu mendengus. Ia melangkah ke arah portal menuju jalan para Dewa itu. "Cukup basa-basimu, Athena."

Sang Dewi menoleh ke arah para Gold Saint-nya dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya," dan dibalas dengan anggukan mereka. Ia mulai melangkah ke arah portal itu dan menutupnya. Akhirnya hanya tinggal kedua Dewa Perang itu berada didalam Hyperdimension.

Ares menggerakkan kepalanya dan memegang lehernya. Memandang santai Athena ditengah dimensi bertekanan tinggi itu. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Athena. Apa kabarmu? Kudengar kau pernah disandera kedua paman kita, benar?" tanya Ares.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Dan ya, Itu memang benar. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa masih sering kalah dalam peperangan?" Athena balik bertanya. Ada sedikit seringai kecil dibibirnya.

Ares menyeringai dan menutup matanya. "Heh.. kau ini. Sombong sekali," katanya lalu mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Athena dan menatapnya. "Dulu, di Olympus. Saat kita masih kecil. Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di Bumi dan berperang dengan Paman, kita sering bermain adu pedang. Apa kau ingat, Athena?"

Athena menutup matanya dan menghela napas sementara senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Mungkin, ingatanku saat masih menjadi Dewi seutuhnya sudah pudar. Namun yang pasti, setiap kita bermain adu pedang, kau selalu kalah. Benar, Ares?"

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Ares. "Ya. Itu memang benar. Aku selalu kalah darimu. Tapi kali ini... Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ayo, Kakak." Katanya sambil menatap tajam sang Dewi. Ia pun membakar cosmo kemerahannya dan mengeluarkan aura gelap.

Athena membuka matanya. Cosmo emas pun menguar dari tubuhnya ketika ia mengacungkan tongkat Nike ke arah Ares. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku Kakak. Mari, kita mencoba mengembalikan ingatanku dulu, Adikku."

Ares melesat kearah Athena dan menebas pedangnya, begitu juga Sang Dewi yang melesat kearahnya dengan mengacungkan tongkat emasnya. Dua senjata itu bertabrakan dan menimbulkan pusaran angin yang kencang diantara mereka.

Mereka saling meningkatkan cosmo, membuat ledakan besar didalam Hyperdimension itu. Helm kedua Dewa itu pun lepas dari kepala mereka.

Athena tersenyum. "Untuk seorang Dewa yang lehernya sedang terkoyak, kau boleh juga, Ares."

Perkataannya itu membuat Ares berang. "Berhenti menghinaku, Athena!" ia menebas pedangnya ke atas untuk menepis tongkat Nike. Ares pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Athena. Mengirimkan cosmo mirip Galaxian Explosion, namun dengan ukuran dan daya ledak yang berlipat-lipat kali lebih besar.

Athena mengangkat tongkatnya dan menciptakan dinding transparan untuk menahan cosmo itu. "Galaxian Explosion?"

"Aku bisa menyerap dan meniru cosmo seseorang, bahkan membuatnya lebih besar, kau tahu?" jelas Ares.

Athena tersenyum miring. "Meniru cosmo orang yang lebih rendah darimu. Kau begitu rendah, Ares."

"Diam!" Ares kembali melesat dan mengacungkan pedangnya, namun ditepis oleh Athena. Sayang, Sang Dewi lengah. Tangan Ares yang bebas melayangkan pukulan dan mengenai pipi Athena.

"Agh..." Athena mundur beberapa langkah. Sudut bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengusap darahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ares menyeringai. "Heh... Kenapa, Athena? Apa kau sudah capek? Butuh Istirahat?" ejeknya.

Athena hanya tersenyum. "Maaf, Ares. Aku sedang tidak fokus," katanya. Kini giliran Dewi Perang itu yang memulai menyerang dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya, mengincar dada Ares. Namun lagi-lagi senjata mereka berdentingan dan menciptakan ledakan cosmo.

Athena benci berperang, sekalipun ia menyandang gelar 'Dewi Perang' di namanya. Ia benci berperang dengan musuh bebuyutannya, apalagi sekarang, dengan adiknya sendiri.

Ada sedikit memori Dewi yang tersimpan dalam dirinya. Bukan memori berupa ingatan, namun perasaan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenali Poseidon maupun Hades, bahkan Ares, semua itu melalui perasaannya sebagai seorang reinkarnasi Athena.

...dan sekarang, perasaannya menyatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Ares... sebagai adiknya..

.

.

.

Mu mengambil sebuah perban yang memang dibawanya. Tanpa menatap, Ia pun menyerahkan perban itu kepada Kanon. "Hei, gunakan ini untuk menutup mata dan kakimu," katanya pelan. Selalu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya setiap kali melihat luka-luka ditubuh rekannya itu

Kanon hanya menurut dan mengambil perban itu ditangan Sang Aries. Ia melingkarkan kain itu dikepalanya untuk menutup matanya lalu mengikat belakangnya. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada salah satu pahanya yang terluka parah akibat disiram cairan asam .

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu Athena," kata Shaka pelan. Membuat Kanon menatap Shaka dengan cepat. "Menunggu? Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri saja disini! Kita harus-"

"Ares sudah dilukai belati emas, Kanon. Aku yakin kalau sudah dengan belati itu, dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya. Lagipula Ares dan Athena-sama sedang bertarung di Hyperdimension. Kita tidak bisa semena-mena menyusulnya." Mu memotong perkataan Gemini adik itu. "Sekarang masalahnya, Saga," sambungnya sambil menatap orang yang disebutnya itu.

Saga hanya menutup matanya lalu menghela napas. Disetiap tarikan napasnya serasa menghentakkan paru-parunya dan membuatnya terbatuk darah. Ia memandang mereka yang ada didepannya setengah terpejam sambil terus memegang dadanya. "Kalian tidak perlu mempermasalahkan aku. Pedang Ares. Rebellion. Sangat beracun. Bahkan racunnya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari racun Pisces. Ia tidak langsung membunuh, tapi membakar korbannya secara perlahan dari dalam tubuhnya, menyiksanya hingga mati karena tidak sanggup bertahan. Itulah yang terjadi padaku."

Kanon memandang Saga tidak percaya. "Tidak. Jangan katakan seperti itu lagi. Setelah ini kita pulang ke Sanctuary dan menyembuhkan luka sialanmu itu!"

Saga memandang Kanon datar lalu sedikit tersenyum. "Tidak, bodoh. Racun ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan apapun. Aku tidak akan selamat. Aku-"

Sebuah pukulan melayang keras ke pipi Saga, membuatnya menoleh kesamping. Kanon mencengkeram dan menarik kerah baju Saga kuat-kuat, seperti sudah tidak peduli pada rasa sakit yang dialami tubuh Kakak kembarnya itu. Ia menatap tajam mata sendu dihadapannya. Kecepatan dan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba bangkit membuat kedua Gold Saint yang berada didekatnya juga terkejut.

"Dengar, brengsek. Jangan kau bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya, bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Saga? Hanya berpasrah dengan keadaanmu begini? Dan kau malah berkata seperti ini?! Hah?! Kakak kembar bajingan!" seru Kanon tanpa belas kasihan.

Satu lagi pukulan keras mendarat ke pipi Saga. Darah menyembur dari mulut pria bersurai biru gelap itu, menyiprati Gold Cloth yang dipakai Kanon. "Kanon, cukup!" sela Shaka berusaha menghentikan mereka, namun ia sama sekali tidak digubris oleh kedua Gemini itu. Tangan Gemini adik itu kembali terkepal, urat-urat tampak bermunculan di punggung tangannya. Mu langsung memegang tangan Kanon yang hendak menghajar saudara kembarnya itu lagi, namun dengan segera ditepis olehnya. Kanon terus memandang mata hijau penuh darah dihadapannya. Air matanya kembali meluncur pelan dari kedua matanya menuju dagunya.

"Kau pikir... kau pikir aku senang, menjadi seorang Saint Gemini... namun harus kehilangan dirimu? Hah?! Kau pikir... aku tidak akan menderita... melihat saudaraku yang menyelamatkanku... mati begitu saja?! Saga brengsek...! Kau mengatakan padaku... jangan menyerah... jangan mundur... terus berjuang... t-tapi... berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu. Tidak dapat bertahan? Tidak bisa disembuhkan? Tidak akan selamat? Bajingan... bajingan kau, Saga!"

Kini, pandangannya berubah. Kebengisan yang menutup wajahnya berubah. Menjadi sebuah pernyataan kasih sayang dan cinta yang begitu dalam terhadap Sang Kakak. Kanon menatap saudaranya itu dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Siapakah dirinya? Siapakah dirinya tanpa sosok kakak yang selalu mendukungnya? Siapakah dirinya tanpa Saga? Tanpa orang yang begitu dicintainya? Ia tak ingin hidup didunia tanpanya. Tanpa Saga yang selalu disisinya. Bahkan, kematian tampak begitu indah dibandingkan hidup sendiri tanpa kakaknya.

Saga hanya menatap sendu adiknya. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Seluruh cosmonya sudah ia alirkan ketubuh adiknya untuk membantunya melancarkan teknik tadi. Kanon menunduk. Menunduk dihadapan saudaranya yang baru saja dia hajar. Masih terus menggenggam erat kerah baju pria dihadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku takut... aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa kalau harus kehilangan dirimu... Siapa lagi orang yang bisa setiap hari sabar menghadapi pria brengsek sepertiku? Kita memang saudara kembar... tapi sifat kita berbeda jauh. Kau yang tegas, berwibawa, dewasa. Sedangkan aku? Selalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku bersyukur, memiliki seorang Kakak yang menyayangiku... aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu, selalu membantah perkataanmu, sering menjahilimu... tapi kau selalu sabar... kau masih tetap menyayangiku, kan? A-Aku senang... masih memiliki seorang saudara... Karena itu, aku takut. Aku takut kalau harus berpisah denganmu..."

Cengkeramannya pada baju itu melonggar seiringan dengan isakan yang meluncur lirih dibibirnya. Sampai akhirnya, Kanon memeluk tubuh Saga didepannya. Tubuh Kakaknya yang hancur itu. Menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak sang saudara dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Saga pun menghela napas lalu mengelus lembut kepala Kanon. Mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Mu dan Shaka, mereka hanya diam menyaksikan sepasang kembar itu.

Saga tersenyum sambil melirik wajah adiknya yang bersandar dipundaknya, lalu memandang taburan kerlip bintang dilangit. "Kau tahu, Kanon? Aku juga senang. Memiliki saudara yang brengsek, serampangan, tidak bisa diatur, dan jahil sepertimu, aku sangat senang. Karena dengan itu, aku bisa belajar. Belajar untuk lebih sabar. Belajar untuk mengontrol emosiku. Aku pernah menerjang dadamu sampai menghantam cermin karena kau mencoret-coret seluruh laporanku yang kukerjakan tiga hari tiga malam, kan? Aku juga pernah membantingmu hingga kau terlempar sampai ke kuil Taurus karena kau sengaja membasahi lantai dan membuat Athena terpeleset, kan? Itu kulakukan karena aku sayang padamu. Aku memberimu pelajaran karena aku peduli padamu, meski caraku kasar. Tadi pagi, saat aku pulang dari misi. Saat aku tidak menemukanmu, hanya sebuah surat dan sepercik darah. Hatiku sakit. Kecewa. Marah. Namun aku sadar, aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Aku harus memendam semua perasaan itu... dan sekarang, aku sudah berhasil melakukannya. Aku senang. Aku senang berhasil menyelamatkan saudaraku."

Kanon membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kakaknya. Saga pun memeluk erat Adiknya. "Kau... masih menyayangiku, kan? Setelah... semua yang kulakukan.. padamu?" ucap Kanon sambil sesenggukan.

Saga mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja. Kita saudara kembar. Sudah sepantasnya seorang Kakak menyayangi adiknya," katanya pelan.

Kanon terdiam, sampai akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya. Dia tersenyum memandang wajah Saga. "Terima kasih. Heh... aku seperti anak kecil, ya?"

Saga sedikit terkekeh lalu menepuk kepala Kanon. "Kau itu memang selalu kekanak-kanakan, Kanon."

.

.

.

DUAR!

Ledakan cosmo untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu terjadi lagi. Namun kedua Dewa itu terlihat tidak melemah, justru mereka terus menaikkan cosmo mereka.

Ares melesat kearah Athena sambil menebaskan pedangnya. Seolah tanpa berfikir, Athena pun menangkisnya dengan perisainya. Dewa Perang itu tersenyum miring. "Menangkis terus, Athena?" tanyanya menghina. Ia mendorong pedangnya kesamping, membuat perisai Athena terpisah dari tangan pemiliknya dan terlempar. Dengan segera Ares mengacungkan pedangnya tepat didepan leher Athena, membuat Dewi itu terdiam seketika.

"Heh... kau tidak seperti dulu lagi, Athena. Mengapa? Apa tubuh manusiamu membuatmu lemah?" ejek Ares.

Athena hanya memandang datar Ares. "Tidak, Ares. Justru dengan tubuh manusia ini, aku bisa merasakan cinta. Aku mencintai umat manusia lebih dari apapun, dan ini tidak membuatku lemah. Justru kau lah yang lemah, Ares. Kau tidak memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Kau dibenci oleh seluruh Olympians, kan?"

Ares menggeram. Dia menarik pedangnya dan menebasnya kearah leher Athena. "Mati kau, Athena!"

Dewi itu menepis pedang Ares dengan tongkatnya, membuat pedang itu terlempar. Dengan segera ia menusukkan tongkat Nike itu ke dada Ares.

"Argh!" Ares memuntahkan darah, kemudian menunduk merasakan nyeri yang sangat dalam pada dadanya. Kedua tangannya bergetar memegang tongkat itu. Ia terdiam, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Ares mengangkat wajahnya.

"Heh... aku kalah lagi, heh, Kak?" katanya. Dewa itu menjentikkan jarinya, membuat pedang Rebellion itu melayang. "Sekarang..." Ares membakar cosmo ditangannya, membuka sedikit lubang ke dunia manusia. Pedangnya pun dengan cepat melesat masuk ke lubang itu sebelum ia menutupnya kembali.

"TIDAK!" Athena berusaha mencabut tongkatnya dari dada Ares, namun ditahan oleh tangan Ares. Tangan Dewa itu yang satu lagi pun mencekik leher Athena.

"Aku tidak akan... membiarkanmu..." katanya terbata-bata. Athena sedikit meringis, kemudian kembali menusukkan tongkatnya lebih dalam ke tubuh Ares, bahkan menembus ke punggungnya. Amarah dan kepanikan yang mengancam terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"AARGHH!" Darah mengalir deras dari dadanya. Cengkeramannya pada leher Athena melonggar, dan akhirnya jatuh. Athena pun menarik tongkatnya. Perlahan tubuh Ares menghilang seperti pasir dari kakinya dan merambat keatas. Ares menatap Athena dan tersenyum miring.

"Kita belum selesai, Athena..." katanya sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Saga melihat sebuah lubang dibelakang Kanon, dari lubang itu melesat pedang milik Ares kearahnya.

"Kanon!" Saga berteriak parau.

JLEB!

Rebellion menembus dadanya. Dada Saga. Ia mendorong Kanon kesamping agar terhindar dari pedang itu, dan mengenai dirinya. Tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah. Memuntahkan darah dan meringis kesakitan.

"SAGA!"

Kanon terbelalak melihat apa yang barusan terjadi, begitu juga dengan Mu dan Shaka. Ia pun dengan segera mengangkat kepala Saga dan menyandarkannya dengan telapak tangannya sambil bersimpuh disampingnya. "Kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?!" pekiknya serak. Air matanya kini semakin tidak terbendung.

Saga tersenyum sambil terus mempertahankan kesadarannya. "K-Kau lihat? Apa kubilang... tadi? Arkh!" Saga memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Bukan hanya sekali, namun terus menerus hingga tergenanglah cairan kehitaman itu disekeliling tubuhnya.

Kanon menggeleng kuat. Menggenggam erat tangan dingin Sang Kakak. Teringat kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Saga.

"Tidak lagi... Kumohon tidak! Bertahanlah... Bertahanlah, Saga!"

Saga menggenggam tangan Kanon. "Aku titipkan... Gemini.. p-padamu..."

 _"Aku akan mati disini."_

"Tidak brengsek! Kau... Kau lah yang harus tetap menjadi seorang Gemini, Saga." katanya terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air matanya menetesi wajah Saga.

Pedang yang menancap di tubuh Saga perlahan menghilang, menyisakan tubuh berlubang Sang Gemini. Dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan, sebutir air mata turun mengaliri wajah Saga yang penuh darah.

"K-Kanon... m-maafkan... aku..."

Kanon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "K-Kalau kau mati... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Kedua Gold Saint penjaga kuil pertama dan keenam itu pun berjalan ke sisi Saga. Mu berlutut di sisi Gemini itu. Terlihat rasa sedih yang dalam tersirat di wajah mereka.

"Mu... Shaka... t-terima kasih... sudah mem-bantu..." ucapnya. Mu hanya mengangguk dan memegang pundak Saga. Saga pun kembali menatap Kanon. "Kanon..."

Kanon pun mengangguk sambil terus terisak. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Saga yang menutupi wajahnya kesamping. "I-Iya... Saga.."

 _"Jaga kuil Gemini, dan lindungi Athena."_

Tangan pucat Saga bergetar saat berusaha menyentuh pipi Adiknya. Menghapus air matanya meski masih terus mengalir. Kanon semakin terisak dan menunduk. "Jangan menangis... Lihat aku.."

Kanon mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Matanya terlihat merah dan bengkak.

"Aku akan selalu... melihatmu... Dimanapun kau berada, aku... akan selalu ada... A-Aku... Aku..."

Pernapasannya semakin melemah. Dadanya yang tadi naik turun dengan cepat kini semakin melambat.

"Aku menyayangimu... Adikku..."

 _"Ini tugas terakhirku."_

Tangannya yang memegang pipi Kanon jatuh. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Napasnya berhenti. Kanon terbelalak. Menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Saga. Tidak percaya semua ini.

"TIDAK! Tidak... Sa-Saga... Saga bangun Saga! Saga bertahanlah! Lihat... Ini sudah pagi. Kita pulang ke Sanctuary sekarang... Kita... kita akan mengobati lukamu! Aku mohon... Kakak... Kakakku aku mohon... J-Jangan pergi... Jangan pergi, Saga! SAGAAA!"

Kanon mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan berteriak sekuat tenaganya, memanggil nama Kakaknya. Tangisannya pecah menyambut fajar. Ia memeluk erat tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher dingin Sang Kakak yang telah meninggalkannya. Menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Saga dan mengelus belakang kepalanya. Napasnya memburu cepat. Sementara Mu dan Shaka hanya tertunduk. Meneteskan air mata sebagai tanda duka yang mendalam. Melihat rekan Gold Saint mereka yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan saudaranya.

Sebuah portal terbuka dibelakang mereka. Sang Dewi tiba ditempat itu. Ia sangat terkejut, melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya, terbaring tanpa nyawa. Bibirnya bergetar. Air mata tak dapat lagi ditahannya. Ia perlahan berjalan ke arah mereka. Menunduk menatap tubuh Saga.

"S-Saga..."

Sang Aries pun segera berpindah ke sisi Kanon. Ia memegang pundak Gemini adik itu. Menenangkannya. "Kanon... dia sudah pergi... biarkan dia tenang..."

Kanon masih terisak sebelum akhirnya menarik wajahnya dari leher Saga. Ia menatap wajah pucat penuh darah itu, sembari mengelus pipinya sejenak. Ia mencium kening Saga sebagai tanda perpisahan. Akhirnya ia pun menurunkan tubuh Saga ke tanah, membenarkan posisinya. Dengan cepat Kanon berbalik dan memeluk Mu. Aries itu pun membalas memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. "Dia tidak akan meninggal sia-sia, Kanon. Dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Saga, seorang pahlawan, yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan adiknya."

Kanon hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih..." ucapnya pelan.

Shaka berjongkok di sisi Saga dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia pun menatap Sang Dewi yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Athena-sama..."

Sang Dewi membakar cosmo hangatnya. Melingkupi mereka semua. Cosmonya terasa damai dan lembut. Menenangkan para Saint-nya. Ia menghela napas. Menatap mereka semua. Begitu juga dengan ketiga Gold Saint itu, memandang Dewi Junjungan mereka.

"Aku. Athena. Dewi Perang dan Kebijaksanaan. Menjadi saksi perjuangan seorang prajuritku, yang berjuang menyelamatkan saudaranya. Gold Saint Gemini Saga, pergi dengan tenang. Elysium. Tempat peristirahatan abadi. Yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang berhati bersih. Menunggumu, Saga..."

Terbitnya sang Surya menjadi saksi bisu atas meninggalnya seorang prajurit hebat. Seorang senior. Seorang rekan. Seorang sahabat. Seorang Kakak.


	7. Epilogue

**.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: Terdapat karakter dari Mitologi Yunani, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.**

 **.**

 **My Brother, My Savior**

Epilogue  
.

.

.

Pagi yang kelam melingkupi seluruh wilayah Sanctuary. Matahari menyembunyikan dirinya seutuhnya dibalik atmosfer gelap. Hamparan awan mendung bergelombang menghiasi kelabu langit. Dedaunan terbang mengikuti aliran udara yang bertiup sedikit kencang. Rintik gerimis menerpa rumput yang tertunduk layu. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa alam turut berduka.

.

SAGA  
GEMINI  
GOLD SAINT

.

Tulisan itu terukir di batu nisan yang sekarang para Gold Saint kelilingi. Semua larut dalam kesedihan dan duka. Athena telah kembali ke Pope's Chamber. Begitu juga dengan Dohko yang sudah kembali ke kuil Libra. Ia ingin memberikan waktu dan ruang kepada para 'cucu'nya. Sang Pisces, Aphrodite, meletakan setangkai mawar putih didepan nisan itu, yang tidak beracun tentunya. Ia pun berbalik dan memeluk sahabatnya, Deathmask. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pengoleksi topeng itu dan menangis dalam diam.

Di sisi lain penjaga Kuil kedelapan, Milo, terus terisak pelan dalam pelukan sahabatnya, Aquarius Camus. Dia merasa payah, merasa tidak berguna dari saat terakhir dirinya melihat Saga sampai perginya Mu dan Shaka ke Pulau Kail. Aldebaran tampak sesenggukan dan terus mengelap matanya dengan sapu tangan, sementara Shura terus menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Capricorn itu sangat merespek Sang Gemini sebagai seorang senior. Ia sudah menganggap Gold Saint itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Saudaranya dalam perjuangan.

Sepasang kakak-adik Sagittarius Aiolos dan Leo Aiolia juga tampak merasakan duka yang Sang Kakak -Aiolos, yang memang sahabat terdekat Saga, tampak sangat sedih dengan kepergian sahabatnya itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan berat sambil mengelus belakang kepala adiknya yang memeluknya erat. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum seperti apa kedekatan dua orang senior Sanctuary itu. Mereka berdua sudah seperti seorang Kakak bagi para Gold Saint lainnya, disamping Libra Dohko yang adalah seorang Roshi. Saling menasihati dan memberikan arahan kepada junior-junior mereka.

Mu dan Shaka masih tampak bersedih meski sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka ada disana, mendampingi Saga sampai akhir hembusan napasnya. Masih terbayang di benak mereka bagaimana reaksi rekan-rekan Gold Saint lainnya saat mereka pulang ke Sanctuary dengan membawa jasad Sang Gemini.

Dihadapan batu nisan itu, Kanon duduk bersimpuh sambil menunduk. Air mata terus mengalir dari sumbernya. Hatinya masih sakit. Masih tidak rela dengan perginya Sang Kakak. Bahkan, ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kanon kecewa, kecewa karena dirinya saudaranya menjadi korban. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak boleh terus berpikiran seperti itu. Ia pun mengusap air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap batu bertuliskan nama sang Kakak dihadapannya itu sendu sambil mengelusnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya... Aku masih tidak rela... harus kehilangan dirimu, Saga. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi sandaranku? Siapa lagi yang akan mengomeliku? Siapa lagi yang akan membanting tubuhku? Kalau bukan kau? Aku kecewa. Aku sakit. Karena aku, jadi seperti ini..."

Sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajah Kanon. "Namun aku sadar, ini sudah takdirnya. Aku tidak boleh terus bersedih... Karena kau juga akan tidak tenang kalau aku bersedih terus, kan? Semoga kau tenang disana. Kami akan selalu mendoakanmu. Dan... aku akan menggantikanmu, seperti keinginanmu. Mengabdi kepada Athena sebagai salah satu prajuritnya, dan menjaga kuilnya."

Satu hal yang mereka semua tidak tahu. Dibelakang Kanon, ada Saga yang sedang memegang pundaknya. Wajahnya yang lembut dan sejuk, menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah menemukan kedamaiannya. Hanya Shaka dan Deathmask yang mengetahui kehadirannya. Shaka tersenyum memandangnya. Sedangkan Deathmask, satu-satunya Gold Saint yang belum menitikkan air mata, akhirnya tumpah juga melihat sosok itu. Saga memandang batu nisan yang bertuliskan namanya. Ia tersenyum, lalu memegang puncak kepala adiknya dan menciumnya. Ini sebagai bukti bahwa meski sudah tak lagi didunia, Saga masih tetap akan melindungi Kanon. Ia pun memandang kesekelilingnya. Memandang para sahabatnya sebelum menghilang.

"Aku tahu. Sebanyak apapun ucapan terima kasih tidak akan sebanding dengan pengorbananmu. Terima kasih, sudah menjadi Kakak terbaik untukku."

Kanon berdiri dari posisinya. Ia memandang kearah langit. Gumpalan awan sudah tampak berlubang-lubang, mempersilahkan cahaya matahari untuk masuk menyinari Bumi.

"Terima kasih..."

Para Gold Saint dibelakangnya pun memandangnya tersenyum.

"Saga..."

Cosmo Athena yang agung melingkupi seluruh tempat itu. Terasa hangat dan lembut.

"Kakakku, penyelamatku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kanon..."_

Kanon mendengar sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Seperti sebuah bisikan. Memanggil namanya.

 _"Kanon..."_

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras membasahi bantalnya.

 _"Kanon..."_

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, gumaman kecil meluncur tak jelas dari mulutnya.

 _"KANON!"_

"SAGA!"

Ia terbangun dan langsung terduduk. Memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Belakangan ini ia sering mendengarnya. Ada yang memanggilnya. Mirip dengan suara Saga. Satu bulan setelah ditinggal Sang Kakak, Kanon merasa ada saja yang menghantuinya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau... entahlah, dia tidak mengerti. Kanon pun memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya lalu duduk di teras kuil. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Biasanya, jika ia terbangun tengah malam seperti ini, ia melihat Saga sedang mengerjakan laporan-laporannya diruang tengah atau hanya sekedar menyendiri. Dan kini, kuil itu terasa kosong. Terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran orang yang biasa selalu bersamanya. Namun ia harus bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Di kamar mandi, Ia menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Menatap satu matanya. Sedangkan matanya yang lain sudah dijahit dan tidak akan terbuka lagi. Ia pun mencuci muka dengan air dingin. Terasa segar. Setelah mengeringkannya dengan handuk, ia kembali menatap ke cermin yang berada dihadapannya. Begitu terkejut dirinya saat melihat bayangan di cermin. Buka bayangan dirinya, namun sosok dengan surai putih dan mata yang berkilat merah.

"K-Kau..." Ia merinding seketika. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Bayangan itu menyeringai. "Hai, Kanon. Aku memanggilmu dari kemarin. Kau dengar, kan?"

Kanon menatap tajam sepasang mata merah itu. "Apa maumu? Kembali ke neraka, jiwa brengsek!"

Pria dalam bayangan itu tertawa. "Ah... Athena tidak memberitahumu, ya? Atau dia memang sengaja..."

Amarah Kanon memuncak. "Memberitahu apa?!" tanyanya keras.

Bayangan itu menyeringai lebar. "Memberitahumu bahwa... Aku. Jiwa lain yang menumpang hidup ditubuh Kakakmu, Saga. Dapat berpindah ke tubuh saudaranya... Saat dia mati."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Selesaaai!  
Selesai juga fanfic pertamaku :''v  
Sorry ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan T_T namanya juga baru belajar XD

Thanks for Saustiram, yang udah banyak banyak banyak membantuku dalam membuat fic ini. Apalah jadinya fic ini tanpa dirimu, Nak. Bantuanmu tidak bisa diucapkan satu-persatu karena saking banyaknya :'v sekali lagi tenkyuu

Thanks for Ponakan Mbah, atas pelajaran EYD dan yang lainnya. Titip salam ya buat Mbah :'v

Thanks for Bocah Akar, untuk bantu menemukan ide-ide selama 2 hari 2 malam :'v Tuh! Udah kan? Puas, Nak? Puas, hah?! PUAS?! PUAS?! PU- #ditabok

Thanks untuk temen-temen yang lain, saya gabisa sebutin satu-persatu. Soalnya kalo disebutin semua daftarnya bisa sepanjang jalan kenangan kita #baper

And thanks for Readers. Yang udah sabar menunggu fic nistah ini dan membacanya. Tenkyu Very Much :v /

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016! \ :v / *tiup terompet* *bakar petasan* *bakar rumah*

-Sekian dan terima gaji-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan memakai jubah serba hitam terlihat memasuki sebuah kastil tua. Ia membuka pintu rahasia yang berada di salah satu dinding kastil dan terlihat sebuah tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Pria itu pun berjalan menuruni tangga tersebut.

Dibawah tangga itu, terlihat berbeda dengan keadaan kastil yang tampak angker, kotor, dan tidak berpenghuni. Keadaan di ruangan itu begitu terang dan hangat. Pada ruangan itu, terlihat dua buah peti mati berwarna hitam dan merah dengan ukiran emas serta kaca transparan yang menutupinya. Pria itu membuka tudung jubahnya. Wajahnya tampak sepucat mayat diterpa sinar lampu. Ia pun berjalan perlahan ke depan peti itu.

Didalam salah satu peti itu, Terlihat orang yang menculik Kanon, Phobos, lengkap dengan armor dan tombak ditangannya. Dan pada peti lainnya, Sang Dewa Perang, Ares, tidur dengan lelap dengan Rebellionnya yang berkilat. Setitik air mata turun membasahi pipi pria itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengusapnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun terdapat kegelapan yang mengancam. Ia mengelus perlahan kedua kaca yang menutupi peti itu.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian. Kakak. Ayah."

...oooOOOooo...


End file.
